What The Hell Are You Doing?
by rawr94
Summary: Finally Quinn and Santana's friendship is back on track.  What will Santana do to make Quinn run?  :P Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

Santana lay on her stomach on her bed, reading a trashy magazine that she had found randomly thrown on the floor in the corner of the room. Brittany had left a while ago to watch ducks or something with Stubbles, leaving the Latina with her other blonde friend. Quinn was sitting at the end of the brunette's bed flicking through what looked like a text book for school. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Are you ever _not _studying, Fabray?" She asked with a smirk.

Quinn looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "Santana, I don't have the Cheerios, a boyfriend or a baby," she replied, "I need to occupy my time with something." Santana thought she saw a hint of sadness in the blonde's eyes when she mentioned Beth.

It was weird for Santana but right now she didn't find it amusing in any way that her friend looked a little upset. She decided to drop the whole thing and keep reading her mag. Apparently Quinn had had the same thought and had looked back down to her text book. Santana found herself staring at her blonde friend. Her new shorter hair was catching the light streaming in from the window and it was doing all sorts of lovely things to the girl's face. Santana had never really taken a moment to genuinely appreciate how attractive Quinn was. The brunette had taken her own lip into her mouth and was sucking it gently in thought.

A pair of brilliant hazel-green eyes caught her own and for a second she was transfixed. Quinn pursed her soft pink lips and once again raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me, Santana?" The blonde girl asked.

The brunette was startled by the question. She chose to answer more or less truthfully. She sat up and shrugged, picking at a loose thread in the blanket. "I was just thinking," she replied without looking at Quinn.

"Hmm, about?"

Santana finally dragged her eyes back to her friend's. It was too weird to explain that she had the revelation that Quinn was actually cute so she settled with, "Why the hell Frankenteen ditched someone like you for Berry."

Quinn frowned. "Was that a compliment?"

Santana shrugged again, smiling this time. "From me that was a compliment."

Quinn laughed and dipped her head. A blonde bang fell down to cover one of her sparkling eyes. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Meh, you know me. I'm all nice and stuff," the Latina said with a wink.

"Oh, totally," Quinn grinned as she rolled her eyes.

It was nice having her friendship back with Santana. Quinn had forgotten how funny she was. The Unholy Trinity was back in business and she was closer with her two ex-cheerleader friends than she had ever been.

Santana got up, walked around the bad and came to sit next to Quinn. She gently took the book from her friend's hands. "You're studying for History? My god, how are you awake?"

Quinn poked her tongue out at the Latina and took back her book, accidentally brushing her fingers over San's. Their eyes met and for a second she swore she felt something. Like her heart pulling against her chest in the direction of her brunette friend. Suddenly Santana's face was getting larger as she leant in with the obvious intention of kissing her. Quinn jerked back and was on her feet in a flash. Her face was hot and her heart was beating madly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed softly.

Santana's mouth worked as she tried to formulate a reply. "Quinn, I...," her brain wasn't working and she couldn't think of a decent explanation as to why she just tried to kiss her very straight friend.

Quinn stared at her for a second before turning on her heel and swiftly exiting the room. Damn it. Santana crossed her room to the window where she watched Quinn get in her car and drive away. What in hell had she been thinking? She had never once thought about Quinn in that way and she wasn't about to start now. It was an instinctual reaction to having a cute girl stare into her eyes. Kissing is what you do in those situations. Apparently her blonde friend didn't think so.

…

Quinn managed to avoid Santana all day, until the afternoon when she was forced to be near the brunette in Glee club. She was trying to avoid the uncomfortable feeling of having missed out on something. Santana sat in the row behind her and she could feel someone watching her. God what had the Latina been thinking?

Santana sat behind Quinn staring at the back of her blonde head. She had managed to think of a suitable excuse for the attempted kiss the day before and she just hoped that she would be able to tell it to her friend before she got up in front of the club and sang 'Te Amo' or something. Awkward.

When Mr Schue let them leave, Quinn raced for the door, hoping she wouldn't have to speak to Santana. Unfortunately drinking and smoking had never hindered Santana's athleticism and she caught up with her quickly.

"We need to talk," the brunette told her without making eye contact. The Latina made her way over to an open classroom. She motioned with her head for Quinn to follow. The blonde looked around, before grudgingly following Santana into the empty classroom.

Santana had taken a seat on the edge of the teacher's desk and was looking down into her hands which were fiddling nervously. She glanced up at Quinn who was standing awkwardly at the door. San raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to take a seat at one of the desks. Like Santana, Quinn opted to sit on a desk instead of behind one. There was about a metre's gap between the two and they met each other's gaze.

"About yesterday," Santana began after quietly clearing her throat, "I honestly have no idea what I was thinking." For a reason that Quinn couldn't put her finger on, her heart seemed to sink a little. "I think it's 'cause ever since Puck started dating the White Rhino, I haven't been able to get my loving when I wants it." She finished her statement with a little shrug.

Santana waited for Quinn's reaction. The blonde looked like she was having some conflicting thoughts. Her eyebrows were drawn together and there were the cutest little frown lines on her forehead. Her little bow-like mouth was screwed up and Santana had to fight the urge to smile at the cuteness of her friend. Quinn stood and for a moment San was scared that she hadn't bought her excuse and was about to walk out.

But Quinn did the unexpected. She moved toward San as slowly as one would if they were trying to corner a frightened animal. She was watching the brunette with careful eyes and taking slow deliberate steps toward her. Santana hadn't moved the entire time and was watching Q with curiosity. Her heart gave a small leap when she placed a delicate hand one of the Latina's knees and uncrossed her legs. Santana was frowning now and her breaths were coming quicker. Quinn moved so she was standing between the brunette's legs which caused a tiny shudder of excitement to run down San's spine.

The ex-cheerleader slipped a hand around the back of Santana's neck and pulled her down to her lips. Santana didn't react at first, confused as to what her friend was doing. One minute she was running away from her because she tried to kiss her and the next it was _her _that was doing the kissing. But after a couple seconds of slow movement the Latina could no longer deny the lovely sensation of a soft pair of lips on her own. She began to kiss back which caused Quinn to stop thinking she had made a ridiculous mistake. Her brunette friend was a brilliant kisser.

What started as a slow gentle kiss was quickly turning into a harder more passionate one. Santana let her tongue brush Quinn's lower lip and she had to stifle a moan when the blonde opened her mouth to accommodate her. Santana had brought her hands up to tangle her hands in Quinn's short hair while the blonde had taken fistfuls of Santana blouse into her own. They were tangled like that until they had to break the kiss to get some much needed air.

They were both breathing heavily and they were looking, dazed, into one another's eyes.

"Fabray, what the hell are you doing?" Santana asked softly, mimicking the words her friend had used on her the day before. Quinn laughed quietly before leaning up to kiss the Latina again.

**Quinntana one-shot? I think yes ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wasn't expecting to write this but Br3adstix has the maddest puppy dog eyes :P so here I go. Enjoy!**

It was a week after their little 'encounter' after Glee club. Neither of the girls hurried to leave that afternoon. Nothing was awkward between them. They'd had a discussion about what happened and had cleared a few things up.

Quinn left the choir room before Santana who trailed leisurely behind, talking to Britt before she left with Wheels. As soon as Santana reached the hallway her eyes searched for her other blonde friend. She saw Quinn duck into the girl's bathroom further down the hall. She followed.

It took mere seconds for the Latina to enter the bathroom and push Quinn up against the bathroom wall. It wasn't exactly sanitary but it was sure as hell sexy. Lips found each other and they were kissing again, no less intensely than they had been the day before, and the day before that. Santana had her hands running over the blonde ex-cheerleader's body. Quinn moaned into her mouth and kissed her back fiercely. Their heated make-out session only ended when Quinn stopped Santana's roaming hands from going too far up her skirt.

Slightly peeved Santana made to pull away. Quinn's small hand on the back of her neck stopped her from moving away.

"Not here," she breathed against Santana's neck. The brunette shuddered at the warm rush air against her skin and stepped back, breathless. She nodded to her friend.

"My place or yours," her voice was husky from trying to contain her lust and it made Quinn want to throw caution to the wind and let the Latina continue exploring her body.

"Yours," Quinn replied before grabbing San's wrist and hauling her from the bathroom.

They were almost out of the school when something caught Santana's eye. Brittany was leaning against her locker with tears evident in her blue eyes. Hers and Santana's 'relationship' had ended a while before but Britt was still her best friend. The Latina made her way over to the dancer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Quinn, too, was impatient to get to Santana's and continue what they had left off in the bathroom. They had been doing whatever this was for a week and they had yet to do anything but kiss. Every time one of them would try to push things along something would come along to either interrupt them or just ruin the mood.

But this was Brittany. Their sweet, innocent friend that she didn't think was capable of crying. She came up on the other side of Britt and placed her hand gently on her back to rub small circles there.

"What's wrong, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked softly. Quinn had never heard her talk to anyone in such a gentle tone. She turned suspicious eyes on Brittany who snuggled into Santana and put her chin on the Latina's shoulder. They looked really comfortable with each other. Besides, since when did Santana hug?

"I'm like a sad little panda, San," the dancer whispered.

"What happened, B?" Quinn asked walking around her embracing friends to look Britt in the eye.

"Artie called me stupid," she whispered before sniffling and burying her head in San's shoulder.

"Oh, Britty," Santana cooed softly while she ran her hands up and down the girls back. "He's wrong. You're a genius, just in a different way. You know what you are?"

Brittany sniffled before replying, "A unicorn?"

Santana started rocking them back and forth. "That's right. You're a unicorn and Artie is dumb. He doesn't even know how to walk. *"

They hugged for a while longer before Santana offered to give Britt a lift home. Britt accepted and asked if both of friends would stay with her because she was apparently like a depressed baby duck. Santana gave Q an apologetic look before agreeing to stay with Britt. Quinn inwardly sighed but she too loved Britts and didn't want her to stay sad.

If things like this kept coming up when she wanted alone time with Santana she was going to get really pissed off.

So that's how they ended up spending the night at Brittany's place. Quinn felt something twist in her stomach when Santana slept on the bed with Britt. Was there something going on that she didn't know about?

…

Santana opted to sleep on Britt's bed to keep the heart broken dancer company. She swore she saw something like anger blossom on her other blonde friend's face when she announced her sleeping arrangements. Was it possible that Quinn was _jealous?_ It couldn't be. Santana hadn't been with Brittany in anything more than a friendly situation in months. Any feelings she once had for the blonde were gone. They were just close friends now. She would have to tell Quinn that... Or would she?

Santana rolled over on Britt's bed to stare down at Quinn in the darkness. She was sleeping on a mattress beside the bed. The Latina really wanted to know whether or not Quinn was jealous of her and Brittany. That would be an interesting development in the thing they had going on between them.

…

Thankfully the whole Artie debacle had occurred on a Friday so Santana had basically the whole weekend to play with Quinn. In almost every sense of the word.

Santana was generally a very early riser. It was no different on this Saturday. When she woke up she almost laughed at how easy it was going to be to make Quinn jealous. Brittany had always wriggled and moved in her sleep. The blonde also had a habit of snuggling things while she slept. It would have looked simply cute if she had been smaller and younger but with Britt's height and athletic build, the way she had her longs legs draped over Santana's looked more provocative than cute.

The Latina placed one devious hand on the blonde's thigh and closed her eyes. She would fake sleep as long as she needed to for Quinn to wake up and see the interesting position her friends were in.

It didn't take long. She remembered from when they were younger when they had sleepovers that Quinn also arose quite early in the morning. Britt was the odd one out. Quinn rolled over stared up at the bed. She sat up to get a better view of her friends. Her eyes widened when she saw one of Brittany's seemingly endless legs wrapped around San's body and the brunette's hand resting casually in her thigh.

An uncharacteristic fiery rage swept through her body before she tried shrugging it off. So what if Brittany and Santana had something? What they were doing wasn't a relationship. It was playing around, so the Latina couldn't exactly cheat on her. Yeah, they weren't dating or anything so she had absolutely no right to be jealous. Wait, jealous? Where had that thought come from? She wasn't jealous, just annoyed that Santana or Brittany hadn't told her that they were hooking up. Not that she was sure they were hooking up of course. God dammit this thought path had become way too confusing for her to continue.

Quinn got out of her make shift bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She was staring into the sink when she heard the bathroom door click shut. She looked up into the mirror to see a smirking Santana. She was leaning against the door looking incredibly endearing in her short bed clothes. How those were even considered pants was beyond Quinn. Underwear maybe, but pants no. And the flimsy, basically see through tank top left almost nothing to the imagination.

Santana had raised an eyebrow and was biting her lower lip as she grinned at Quinn ogling her in the mirror. The blonde saw this and angrily looked away. She turned away from the sink and made to go past Santana and exit the tiny room. The Latina just shot her a lazy grin and wouldn't budge from her position blocking the door.

"Santana," Quinn whispered in a tired voice. "Can you move?"

Santana laughed softly, "I can, but I don't really want to."

Quinn was standing close enough for San to be easily able to brush aside a strand of her short blonde hair and tuck it behind one of her ears.

"You're jealous," the brunette whispered to her friend.

Quinn blushed and looked away. Santana placed a single finger under the blonde's chin and made her look into her eyes. "There's nothing going on between me and Britt. Hasn't been for a while now."

"So there _was _something between you guys?" Quinn asked suspiciously. San rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the bath tub.

"Yeah, months ago," the Latina replied. "But any feelings that were there are gone now."

"Y-you had feelings for her?" Quinn whispered in shock. Damn, Santana could feel. What a shock. Okay, it wasn't that much of a surprise for Quinn, there were times, like yesterday with Britt, where Santana had shown a softer, nicer side of herself.

Santana looked down and away and didn't reply until Quinn came to sit on the edge of the tub and entwined their fingers. "I loved her." Santana finally looked at her blonde friend. That was definitely a shock for Quinn. Santana sighed and continued on, "I loved her but I'm over it now."

Quinn couldn't think of anything to say so she did what her and Santana seemed to do best. She kissed her brunette friend softly on the lips.

"Come on," she said, "We should get back before Britts wakes up."

***Just so you know I winced while writing that line. I'm leaving it in because Santana really **_**is **_**that bitchy.**

**Blargh! Officially not a one-shot. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will probably be short because I'm tired as LOL. Anyways, enjoy **

It had been a week since Quinn and Santana had talked in Brittany's bathroom and Quinn was once again getting annoyed at how slow her and her brunette friend were progressing physically. She knew Santana had absolutely no problem having sex and she seemed just as into it as Quinn herself, so that obviously wasn't the issue. It was just that every time they would get close to actually _doing _something more than kiss, something would happen to screw it up. Whether it was a parent arriving home at an inopportune moment, a phone call ruining the mood or, like last week, a friend in need of comforting.

To add to all the confusion and frustration, Sam had been at her for a date. Well, this wasn't exactly something Quinn minded but with things going the way they were with Santana she thought that dating Sam might throw a spanner in the works. The closest friend she had was Santana but given the nature of their relationship she could never actually talk to her about these things. Besides if she did tell the Latina about Sam and about how she didn't want to date him because she really wanted to sleep with her brunette friend the conversation could very well turn awkward.

Quinn's decision as to what to do with Sam was made for her in Glee club that afternoon. She had spent the whole day trying to find something wrong with him, something that would explain why she didn't really feel anything toward him. She couldn't think of anything that would make her not want him and in Glee club he decided to do something all cute, and get up to sing The Script's 'Man Who Can't Be Moved'. It was pretty romantic even if it didn't exactly match their situation.

After Sam finished singing his charming little song, obviously directed at Quinn, Santana loitered at the door as the rest of the New Directions filtered out of the room. Quinn was supposed to come back to her place that afternoon. She leant against the door frame as the blonde slowly walked, stalked might be a better word, over to Trouty Mouth. Quinn then proceeded to take the boy's face in her hands and lean up to kiss him.

Santana's jaw dropped and she felt something twist in her gut. For a split second she could have sworn that she felt something like betrayal. She pushed the feeling aside. What her and Quinn were doing was simply physical. Sex was _not _dating. That didn't stop her from spinning on her heel and striding from the choir room. She bitterly thought that she should give the new couple a chance to spend some time together, still not understanding why she felt even mildly upset. Quinn was free to date who she wanted.

She was pushing through the door of the school when she felt a hand grip her elbow; she looked over to find Quinn looking at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"I thought we were hanging this afternoon," she said softly before smiling at Sam who was walking past them to his car. He grinned back and almost tripped over his own feet because he wasn't watching where he was going.

Santana waited until Sam was out of hearing distance before she replied. "I thought you would want to spend some time with Trout-face," she sneered softly. Quinn raised an eyebrow; perhaps it was Santana's turn to be jealous? She voiced this thought and was met with a snort and a rolling of eyes.

"We're not in a relationship, _Fabray,_" she replied, "therefore I am _not _jealous."

Santana crossed her arms huffily and stared out into the car park. Something in Santana's words stung the blonde and she too turned out to stare at the car lot. "Fine."

Quinn started to walk over to her car, which confused Santana. If they were going to her place they would take her car and she would drive Quinn to school in the morning and vice versa. Santana quickly caught up to Quinn and put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her.

"Look," she said softly, "I'm sorry. Are we still, like, on?"

"Do you want to be?" Quinn asked. "Will it be too weird with me dating Sam?"

Santana laughed, "It's not cheating if the plumbing's different." She then leant forward and captured Quinn's lips with her own. Quinn marvelled at how soft Santana's lips were compared to Sam's. She felt something she didn't while kissing Sam when she was with Santana. It was sort of like she could drown in the other girl, if that even makes sense.

Santana grinned cheekily and took Quinn's hand to pull her over to her car. They made it back to Santana's place and were all over each other as soon as they got in the door. Santana's parents wouldn't be home for hours. Thank God, the things Quinn wanted to do to the Latina could take quite a while. Quinn was too impatient to climb all those stairs to get to Santana's room so she dragged the brunette over to her couch instead.

Santana's shirt was gone within seconds and she slightly shocked at Quinn's intensity. Not that it was a bad thing. It wasn't bad at all. The Latina moaned as Quinn started to kiss and suck at her neck, her hands were now working at undoing the button of Santana's tight, form-fitting jeans.

The brunette bit her lip and took a deep breath when Quinn momentarily abandoned both her attempts at undoing her pants and creating a sizeable hickey on her neck to kiss, cup and squeeze her. For a chick that had apparently been straight up until a few weeks ago, Quinn knew what she was doing with a girl.

Quinn then, with one hand, went back to, now unzipping, Santana's jeans. The Latina grinned until a thought hit her. She had always been one to speak her mind. She really didn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth. "Do you ever get paranoid that Sam's going to open his mouth and swallow you whole when you kiss him?" She blurted out suddenly, "because that's all I could think about when I dated him." Quinn's head jerked up from where she had been kissing Santana's chest and her hand that had been moving ceaselessly on her breast stopped as she stared at her brunette friend with mild horror on her face. Santana had regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth.

Damn it Santana. You were so close you fool. Quinn sat back on her heels, still staring at San with a 'what the hell' look on her face. She shook her head and dismounted the brunette. Santana groaned and buried her face in her hands. Way to cock block yourself you idiot.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," she said, "You know I don't think before I speak sometimes."

Quinn was sitting in an armchair looking incredibly unimpressed. First of all she was so turned off right now. Even the sight of a sexy, shirt-less Latina with her pants slid half-way down her thighs wasn't getting her going right now. Secondly she didn't think she could ever kiss Sam again without having the image of him dislocating his jaw and swallowing her. At this thought she abruptly burst out laughing hysterically until she slid down in her seat with her hands over her mouth.

Santana stared at her for a second before starting to laugh along with friend. They laughed like that until Quinn almost passed out from lack of oxygen. After that they watched movies until Quinn fell asleep wrapped in Santana's arms.

The Latina was a little uncomfortable with how good it felt to have her friend curled up against her. And not good in a sexual way either, which was not a good sign. Sex was _not _dating. But it felt so _right _holding Quinn like this.

**:3 Hope you liked it. Hope you keep reading and, if you wanna, reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! LOL enjoy!**

Quinn woke up warm. She smiled at the familiar feel of another body pressed up against hers. Her legs were tucked up against her and a slender arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Quinn opened her eyes and leant back to see a peaceful, sleeping Santana. The blonde grinned and pressed a small kiss to the Latina's jaw. Her smile almost disappeared when she realized how couple-y she was acting toward her friend. She almost pulled away, but was stopped by a cute little smile that crossed Santana's face from the kiss. The brunette smiled and shifted slightly. She breathed the word, "Quinn," before settling back down and continuing to sleep.

Damn, Santana was freaking adorable when she was sleeping. It was hard to imagine that the other girl had a side to her that wasn't sleek and sexy, but cute and cuddly. Quinn made herself a mental reminder to tease her friend about it later.

Quinn let her fingers wander over the soft skin of San's midriff. Her shirt had ridden up while they slept to reveal an expanse of tanned stomach. The blonde smiled as Santana wriggled under her fingers in her sleep. The darker girl sighed and stretched slightly before settling down again. Quinn waited until she was sure Santana was still sleeping before she once again let her fingers gently brush and explore the smooth skin of her friend's exposed midriff.

Eventually Quinn dipped her fingers just inside the bottom of Santana's shirt. A loud yawn stopped her hands from travelling any further. She glanced up to see Santana watching her with one eye open and a small smirk on her face. Quinn casually removed her hand from its position and returned it to her side. The brunette sat up and yawned again she looked around for her phone before seeing it on the table. She flopped over to it with one hand on the ground holding her up. She grunted as she flipped it open and checked the time.

She sighed, "Q, we should start getting ready if we wanna be at school on time."

Quinn groaned. School. She stood and stretched. "I get first shower," she said, "and I'll need to borrow some of your clothes." It was nice spending so much time with someone who was basically the same size as you. You can share clothes with her.

Santana smirked. "Why don't we just shower at the same time? You know… to save water."

Her voice had taken on that incredibly sexy husky tone that made Quinn shiver with excitement.

"Somehow I don't see that leading to us being at school on time, Santana," the blonde breathed.

Santana pouted before her smile returned and she turned to leave the room, "I'll get you a towel and some clothes."

After Santana was gone Quinn placed her head in her hands and took a couple steadying breaths. The idea of taking a shower with her gorgeous brunette friend had her face flushed and her hands shaking.

…

It took them a while to actually get out the door. The outfit Santana had chosen for her was far from suitable. She ended up having to choose less revealing clothes while the Latina was supposed to be having a shower and getting ready for school. Santana opted to instead sit on her bed watching Quinn walk around in nothing but a towel. After picturing herself showering with her blonde friend Santana had decided that having a shower would be no fun without Quinn.

After choosing some decent clothes Quinn turned around and ordered Santana to have a shower and get ready. Santana shrugged and told Quinn that she was sexy when she was being bossy, before sauntering away. The Latina shot one last steamy look at her friend before she left the room.

Quinn groaned as she sat down the bed heavily. It took almost all of her effort to not follow Santana into the bathroom. It was another half an hour before they were out the door and in San's car on the way to McKinley.

Santana kept shooting Quinn sultry looks as she drove. Cheeky grins and winks kept making the blonde's brain go fuzzy.

As they pulled into the school car park Santana put a hand on Quinn's arm to stop from getting out of the car. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked softly.

Quinn smiled before she remembered that she and Sam were going to see a movie that night. She gave San a guilty look before explain why she couldn't hang tonight. Santana's eyes darkened for a brief second before she shrugged and started to get out of the car. "We'll just hang out another time. No biggie."

Something in the stiff way Santana acted after told her that it wasn't fine. She sighed and followed her up the almost deserted stairs into the school. They had ended up being late anyway.

…

Santana didn't say goodbye to her when they parted to go to their separate classes. They didn't meet up again until third period, a class they had together. It would have been a good chance to talk to Santana but, unfortunately, Sam was also in their class. As usual Santana sat next to Quinn. Sam sat on her other side and insisted on holding her hand. Quinn saw Santana cast a glance at their entwined fingers before looking up to the board.

Quinn quickly scrawled out a note and pushed it toward San.

_I'm sorry_

Santana looked at the note for a long moment before looking at Quinn. After a second she rolled her eyes, letting her face fall into an easy smile. Quinn smiled back softly. They both turned back to the teacher to pay attention to the lesson. About half way through the class Quinn's eyes widened as she felt a hand slide onto her thigh. She glanced over at Santana who was watching the teacher with a smirk on her face. The Latina let her hand travel down Quinn's thigh to her knee where the skirt she had borrowed stopped. Santana then ran her hand back up Quinn's creamy thigh, this time under the fabric of the skirt.

Quinn gasped quietly when it seemed that Santana's hand wasn't going to stop its upward movement. Sam squeezed her hand and she look at him startled.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Quinn croaked out, "just a little… hot."

Santana let out a little chuckle which earnt her a dirty look from Quinn who immediately grabbed the offending hand and stopped it from travelling any higher. Santana pouted and quickly entwined her fingers with Quinn's before the blonde had a chance to pull it away. Their eyes met before they both returned their attention to the front of the classroom. Neither of them let go of the other's hand until the class had ended.

**Sorry it's so short. Hoped you enjoyed and as usual feel free to review because I simply love it when you do :D Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have no idea how close I came to writing this chapter while I was drunk last night/this morning. It would have been super depressive and angsty. Lucky for you I'm really lazy.**

Quinn looked over at Santana, who was frowning gently down at her Biology text book. One of the Latina's bangs had fallen down to hide one of her smooth, tanned cheeks. If it weren't for a frustrated looking Brittany lying on her stomach on the bed between them, Quinn would have reached out and brushed the hair away from the brunette's face, maybe leaving light kisses in its wake.

Santana glanced up and caught Quinn staring at her. She grinned around the pen between her teeth and gave the blonde a wink. Quinn flushed lightly before poking her tongue out at her friend and turning her attention back to the math question she was helping Britt answer.

The blonde girl frowned and pointed to a part of the triangle they were working on. "So that's the hippopotamus?"

"Hypotenuse, Britty," Santana corrected without looking up from her book.

Brittany shot Santana a sheepish grin before looking at Quinn, who was smiling proudly at her. "That's right, Britt."

Brittany squealed in delight before wiggling in joy and clapping her hands together. Quinn and Santana smiled at each other around their eccentric best friend. The dancer's celebrations were cut short by the loud ringing of Brittany's home phone echoing up the stairs. She jumped up and bounded over to the door and out of her bedroom.

Quinn's eyes were on her retreating blonde friend and didn't see it coming when Santana quickly leant over and pressed a kiss to her lips. The blonde smiled into the kiss before pulling away to look at her brunette friend. The Latina was grinning slightly. Quinn closed the distance between them and caught Santana's lips in another quick kiss.

They kept giving each other quick pecks on the lips until they heard Britt's rhythmic footsteps thumping up the stairs. Santana casually leant away from Quinn and refocussed her attention on her text book. Quinn was still staring wistfully at her Latina friend. Her brain was a little fuzzy and she knew she had the geekiest smile adorning her soft features.

Brittany flopped down between the pair with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Britt?" Quinn asked gently.

"That was Artie," the blonde replied, "He wants to take me out to say sorry."

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Screw him. You deserve better, Britt-Britt."

Quinn nodded her agreement. Sure Artie was a nice guy but he had called her friend stupid and it had broken Britt's heart. She didn't want to see that happen again. "You said no right?" the ex-head-cheerleader asked her friend softly.

Brittany nodded firmly. "Yeah I said that I didn't want to go out with him because I'm too stupid to find my way home." Santana grinned evilly at that.

"That's my girl," the Latina smiled, as she bumped her shoulder against her blonde friend's. Quinn wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and hugged her. It was so much better now she knew nothing was going on between her and Santana. It's not like she really had a right to be jealous but that feeling had been there and now, thank god, that feeling had vanished at Santana's soft words of denial. She didn't know why, considering how evil Quinn knew Santana could be, but she trusted the brunette's word about this.

Brittany smiled sadly at Santana and Quinn in turn before looking down at her maths homework with a small pout. Quinn sighed and brushed a blonde some of Britt's hair out of her face. She began to sing softly to her friend;

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea__  
><em>_I'll sail the world to find you__  
><em>_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see__  
><em>_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

Santana smiled at Quinn and picked up where the blonde left off;

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep__  
><em>_I'll sing a song beside you__  
><em>_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me__  
><em>_Every day I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

The girls joined together to finish the song, a slow smile had spread across Britt's face and Santana and Quinn's eyes met. This song was as much for each other as it was for Brittany.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry__  
><em>_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Brittany sniffled and planted a quick kiss on both of her friend's cheeks.

"I love you guys," she whispered. Santana and Quinn each took one of Britt's hands and they all continued studying.

**…**

When the Unholy Trinity entered the choir room the next afternoon Santana death glared Artie, who had been making his way over to them, until he changed course at the last minute. He rolled his way over to where Tina and Mike were sitting with their fingers clasped and sickeningly cute smiles plastered on their faces. Santana had to fight the urge to gag when Sam came bounding up to Quinn and pulled her up into a tight hug before dropping a feather light kiss on her lips.

Quinn glanced back to Santana and Brittany with a small, slightly uncomfortable, smile as she was led over to seats at the opposite side of the room by guppy face. Britt apparently didn't notice Santana's abrupt change into a sour mood and grabbed her hand and dragged her happily over to some seats in the back row.

**Sorry it's so short. Haven't really had too much inspiration to write as of late. :P for those of you that are wondering the song Quinn and Santana sang in this chapter was Bruno Mars' "Count on Me". Lovely song, makes me think of my best friend **** have a good week guys! Oh and keep the reviews coming ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry for it being so long between chapters guys! Good news though, two more weeks, one more exam and I will be graduating :D Keen!**

Santana swung around Quinn's place to pick her up in the morning. She arrived early so they could spend some time together before school. She knocked twice on the door and waited for Quinn or her mom to answer it. The heavy oak door was pulled open to reveal a stern looking woman that Santana had only had the 'pleasure' of meeting on few occasions. Quinn's mom. The Latina couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed her features. This bitch kicked her daughter out when she needed her the most. What kind of screwed up excuse for a mother is that?

Mrs Fabray let her eyes travel up and down Santana and her face mirrored the brunette's look of disgust. They stared at each other for a moment before Quinn's mom finally stepped aside and let San past.

"Quinn's in her room," the older woman said simply before shutting the door behind Santana and walking away. The Latina scowled after her before walking the familiar pathway up to Quinn's bedroom.

She knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply.

"What mom?" Santana heard Quinn's voice called through the door sounding slightly peeved. San pushed the door open and found Quinn facing her vanity trying to zip up the back of her dress. The brunette grinned evilly and quietly made her way up behind her friend. She too hold of the zipper and pulled it up. "Thanks," Quinn said not really sounding sincere. Obviously she hadn't realized that instead of her mother being in the room it was Santana.

The Latina let her fingers trail softly over the skin of Quinn's exposed neck, a little too intimately. Quinn spun around with a look of shock on her face before realizing it was Santana and scowling.

"Jesus, why didn't you say something?" Quinn said with a hand across her heart, "you scared the crap out of me."

"You can call me Santana," the brunette said with a wink. "And a little fear in the morning never hurt anyone."

Quinn scowled again before asking, "I guess you saw my mom, huh?"

Santana frowned. She really didn't like Quinn's mom. "Yeah," she said with an eye roll, "it was fantastic!"

Santana smiled at the adorable grimace on her friend's face. She stepped toward the blonde and tried her best to smooth out the frown lines on her face with little butterfly kisses. Quinn giggled and pushed at San's shoulder. She offered her friend a sad smile before turning around to get ready for school. While Quinn was putting on her lipstick, her mom came to the door and after glaring at Santana she told her daughter that she was going to work. Quinn didn't reply and continued to apply her make up in the mirror.

It was kind of sad that Quinn's relationship with her mom had gotten so bad. Even though her mother had let her move back into the house after the pregnancy, nothing had been the same. They barely spoke to each other Mrs Fabray being disgusted in her daughter for getting knocked up and Quinn still being furious at her for kicking her out when she needed help the most.

Santana's own family was pretty well structured. Her dad was a doctor and her mom stayed home looking after San's baby brother and taking care of the house. They were all pretty close and it made Santana feel so sad that Quinn didn't have that. If anyone deserved to have a good family it was Quinn as she was easily one of the best people San had ever known.

"What you thinking about?" Quinn asked her brunette friend, pulling her from her thoughts.

Santana shrugged and decided to go with the truth. "What a colossal bitch your mother is."

Quinn laughed that tinkling fairy bell laugh she had before coming over to sit next to Santana. She threaded her fingers through her friend's and kissed her on the cheek.

"I only have to up with her for one more year. After that I'll be free to go to any college I want, hopefully as far away from this place as I can get," Quinn whispered before sighing and leaning her head against her friend's shoulder.

Santana snorted, "Oh come on, is it really that bad here?"

"There is absolutely _nothing _worth staying for in Lima, Santana, and we both know it," the blonde replied. "Lima is where you go when there is nowhere else. I don't want to be a Lima loser for the rest of my life."

Santana shrugged. "There's _nothing_ you would stay for? No-one?"

Quinn looked at the Latina. The urge to say 'I would stay for you' rose up in her chest but she quickly quashed it and looked away. "You mean Sam? Ha! He's a nice kid but not long relationship material."

"I was more thinking along the lines of me?" Santana said lightly before quickly adding, "and Britt… you know 'cause we're you're best friends. Can't break up the Unholy Trinity right? Haha."

There was a bit of an awkward pause before Santana shifted a little and said, "we should probably get going to school."

Quinn cleared her throat, "yeah, good idea."

…

The awkwardness dissipated in the car when a song both girls particularly liked came on the radio. They sang and laughed together until they got to the school.

They walked through the big doors of McKinley High together still laughing from their fun in the car. They stopped by Quinn's locker as it was closer. As the blonde was getting her books for their first two classes Santana caught sight of one of those weird hockey players. It was the ugly ginger guy with the mullet, what a freak. What was more interesting was the big cup of purple slushie in his hand. Some loser was going to get a slushie facial to wake them up for first period. Poor kid.

Santana turned back to Quinn who was now smiling at her just in time to see a whole jumbo cup full of purple ice-drink tipped over her blonde friend's head. She watched in horror at the change of Quinn's facial expressions. Her smile turned into a shocked gasp which turned into a look of horror which morphed into a mask of fury which dissipated into a sad look. Even through the slushie Santana could see the tears well up in Quinn's eyes. All of this happened is seconds before she was shouldered into the locker by the ginger.

"You're next dyke," he hissed in her ear before walking away into the cheering crowd of on-lookers. Everyone loved a good slushying. Her brain filtered out the threat and she was pulling a shell-shocked Quinn into the nearest girl's bathroom.

Quinn cried softly as Santana ran her fingers gently through soft blonde hair trying to get rid of any and all traces of purple slushie. The bathroom was empty because basically as soon she they were attacked by that redneck hockey player, the bell for first classes had rung.

Santana wiped a spot clear on Quinn's forehead and planted a gentle kiss there. She smiled down at her friend. "At least you taste good," she offered before kissing her plump lips softly.

Quinn let out a little giggle before she sniffed and thanked Santana for helping her. San just brushed a wet piece of hair away from the blonde's before excusing herself to go get some clean clothes out of her locker. When she was outside she leant her head against the cool metal of a locker. She took a deep breath and tried to talk herself out of falling for her best friend.

**Hoped you liked! And just so you know I loooove reviews... I'm just sayin' ;). See you later guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am a high school graduate. Woohoo! It would be totally awesome if I wasn't so worried about all of my friends at schoolies :P anyway… hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

Santana had been paranoid walking down the hallways of McKinley all week. Every time she saw a student holding one of those massive cups of slushie she would veer her and Quinn away with the excuse of needing the bathroom or knowing a shortcut to her next class. Brittany wondered about that second excuse. It seemed that even though Santana would walk away after saying that she knew a shortcut, Britt still got to class before her. Weird.

Quinn saw right through it though. Santana would see a hockey player, grab her sleeve and pull her down an adjacent hallway. Sure Quinn didn't want to get another slushie facial, but this was getting ridiculous. After one particularly abrupt duck into the girl's bathroom Quinn grabbed Santana's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Stop," she said. "I know you don't want to get slushied or whatever but we can't just keep hiding like idiots, okay?"

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't care if _I_ get slushied Fabray, I can handle a little bit of ice. It's _you_ I don't want to see get iced. I'm not going to sit around and watch some mulleted loser tip that shit on you without doing anything about it. So it's either this," she gestured to the bathroom, "or I go all Lima Heights on his hockey playing ass. And if I get suspended one more time this term my parents will totally go rank."

Quinn smiled softly at her. "You're worried about me?"

Santana's eyes widened at the expression of emotion on Quinn's face. "Calm down, it's no big deal Quinn."

"Yes it is," Quinn whispered taking a step forward, "it's really sweet." Her lips were about to brush against Santana's when the sound of the bathroom door being pushed open interrupted them. They both took a hasty step back and turned to look at their company. It was Rachel and she was looking at them suspiciously.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked cautiously.

"No," the girls said at the same time, casting a quick glance towards each other before marching past Berry and out of the bathroom.

"You think she…?" Santana trailed off nervously.

"No." Quinn stated firmly. She then shook her head. "No." It was more like she was trying to convince herself than Santana, but the Latina would take all the reassurance she could get. It was bad enough thinking that Ginger McMullet may know about her sexuality. Even Quinn didn't know she was actually gay. The blonde merely thought that Santana was sexually fluid. Uncaring about which sexual partners she took. Santana hated sleeping with guys though and had pretty much stopped once she had admitted to herself the feelings she had for Brittany.

Santana was too worried about what Rachel had seen to care about evading slushie holding jocks she walked the halls beside Quinn with folded arms and a head full of questions and worries. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the ranga that had slushied Quinn standing before her with a cherry red slushie in hand. She swallowed. Red was so her colour. She was shocked when he turned to Quinn and raised his hand to tip the iced mush onto her head. Santana pushed Quinn out of the way, consequentially putting herself in the path of the red mixture.

She instantly grimaced and winced as icy mess dripped down the back of her shirt and down the small of her back. She wiped slush out of her eyes before rounding on the hockey player who was laughing hysterically. She raised a hand to wipe that smile of his oafish face with one of her infamous bitch slaps. Her hand was stopped by another, smaller hand on her wrist. Quinn was watching her with stern eyes. She mouthed 'suspension' before pulling the Latina away toward the bathroom.

This situation was getting all too familiar. Something had to be done.

…

Unlike Quinn, Santana's reaction to being slushied was one of rage and violence. She would barely hold still while Quinn was trying to wash the slushie out of her hair and she had on a grimace for the rest of afternoon, even when they walked into Glee club. The Latina was tight lipped and her arms were crossed angrily as she made her way to her seat next to Brittany. Her still wet hair drew more than a few eyes. Some of the club members had seen what had happened and were whispering frantically to each other. Sam, for some reason, was watching Santana with suspicious eyes. She scowled at him until he looked away.

Quinn was up the front whispering to Mr Schue. Eventually she turned on her heel and strode over to where Santana was sitting. She sat beside the Latina and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This made Sam glare in their direction again. He looked kind of upset that his girlfriend hadn't even acknowledged his existence.

Mr Schue stood in front of the group to address them. He had on his serious face. "Alright guys," he began, "I know that lately we've had some issues with bullying." There were murmurs of agreement all throughout the club. "Now I need to tell you that the best way to fight bullies… is to not react." At first the group replied with stunned silence. Eventually everyone started talking once, Santana heard the word 'bullshit' more than once and Quinn's face had gone pale white, the colour Santana knew her face went when she was majorly pissed off. Mr Schue hadn't finished, "settle down! Come on we're better than this. You can't let some little insults and some slushies get you down!"

"Argh!" Quinn stood up and she looked super pissed off, Santana was actually kind of worried to be sitting next to her. "You cannot be serious Mr Schue! Kurt had to leave the school because of those 'little insults'!"

"Yeah," piped in Santana as she too stood. "And you have no idea how degrading it is to get slushied in front of everyone you know!"

"It's not cool," said Quinn, "and if you won't do anything about it, we'll have to go to someone who will."

Santana caught up with Quinn's thought path and was shocked that she hadn't thought of it first.

"Quinn," Sam was standing up now, looking at her with pathetic puppy dog eyes, "come on, don't take this out on Mr Schue. I'm sure if we just talked to these guys they'll stop doing this." Santana looked at him with disgust. She despised hippies, with their ridiculous thoughts of peace and happiness.

"Sit down Trouty-mouth," she sneered, "bullies don't _talk," _she shrugged, "I would know."

"I've had enough," said Quinn shooting an annoyed look at Sam, "if you won't help us Mr Schuester you're giving us no choice."

Santana smirked from beside her, "we're re-joining the Cheerios. Let's see those hockey playing losers do shit to us then." Both girls strode from the room before Mr Schue even had the chance to berate Santana for her appalling language.

Santana glanced over to where Quinn was angrily walking beside her. "You sure you want to do this, Q? She treated you like crap, that's why we left remember? You know, and the fact that she tried to fire Britts out of a cannon."

Quinn stopped short and grabbed Santana's arm for the second time that day. She looked the Latina straight in the eye and said, "You took slushy for me today San. That won't mean shit if I just sit back and let myself get pushed around again tomorrow." She reached out and took Santana's hand. "That was so incredibly sweet of you by the way." She looked down at the ground and said softly, "I didn't thank you before because I was confused. I didn't know why anyone would just do that for me, you know?"

Santana blinked before stepping closer and smiling at her friend. "You're speaking like I took a bullet for you, Q. It was just a slushie. And I know I may be a bitch to you sometimes but that doesn't mean that…" she swallowed and her voice got a bit softer, "it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Because I do, _so_ much." Quinn gave her a watery smile before wrapping her arms around San's neck.

They stood like that for a while, until they eventually broke apart and went in search of Coach Sylvester.

…

They went back and were chilling back at Santana's place after they got through with taking to Coach Sylvester. San's parents were out, her dad at work and her mom had left a note saying she had taken her brother to the park and they would be home later. Santana had immediately left Quinn in her room and had gone into the bathroom to take a quick shower to get rid of whatever residual stickiness had been left behind from their dodgy bathroom clean up earlier in the day. She washed her hair and revelled in the heat and comforting continuous pressure of the water beating down on her. She could have stayed in there for hours. In fact, she would have if she didn't know that Quinn was pretty much right outside waiting for her.

Eventually, and grudgingly she turned the water off and made the mad scramble to get her towel before the cold air could fully hit her body. She quickly grabbed her thick, fluffy towel from the towel rack and draped it around her shoulders, sparing a moment to wipe the water from her eyes before she wrapped it around her chest. Like a genius she had forgotten to bring some clothes with her to the bathroom in her desperate frenzy to be clean.

She left the bathroom and tiptoed across the hallway to her closed bedroom door. She took a deep breath to try and steady her erratic heartbeat. Come on Santana. Quinn has seen you naked before… when you guys were like three. And you won't even _be _naked. You have your trusty towel. Your trusty towel that doesn't really cover much of anything… oh who cares! You're being a baby. People have seen you without any clothes on before. Brittany, Puck, Finn, half the school… it's just Quinn. Your best friend. That you're fooling around with. She groaned inwardly at the haphazard thoughts flying through her head.

Didn't she want this? To get naked with Quinn? She had to fight down the feeling that Quinn was special. She didn't want _that _kind of relationship. What she had with Quinn was just sexual. Her eyes opened and her face was full of steely determination. It was just sexual and Santana was oh so good at being sexual.

The Latina pushed the door open and strode into the room with a smirk and a wiggle of her hips. She only needed to casually glance at her blonde friend to see the effect she was having on the other girl. Quinn's eyes widened slightly, she swallowed hard before forcing herself to look away from a slightly damp, extremely sexy brunette who had on nothing but a towel that only fell to just above mid-thigh.

Santana started to rifle through one of her clothes draws, looking for something to wear. She purposely let the towel she was holding slip slightly. She shot a lingering look over her left shoulder to where Quinn was sitting on her bed, staring intently at the expanse of bare back Santana had just revealed to her.

The blonde didn't protest when her body, seemingly on its own accord, stood unsteadily and started to make its way slowly to where Santana was standing with her back facing her.

"Santana," the blonde breathed against the skin of the Latina's neck. Quinn's hands fell lightly on the other girl's hips and she stood as close as she could to her friend without having their whole bodies actually touch. She was already finding it incredibly hard to control herself and she just knew that if she had a sexy, dripping, almost nude Latina pressed against her she was going her lose her shit and she didn't exactly want Mrs Lopez and San's baby brother to walk in on them going at it against her chest of drawers.

Quinn leant down and pressed the gentlest of kisses onto Santana's sweeping neck line. Her hands gently squeezed Santana's waist as she placed another kiss further down the brunette's back. Santana suddenly felt uncomfortable. This is _not _what she wanted. Their relationship was purely sexual and it would sure as hell stay that way. She spun around in Quinn's arms, thoroughly startling the other girl. Quinn looked at her confused before Santana wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Their lips were against each other's in a flash and Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist effectively pushing them flush up against each other. So much for not wanting it to go very far.

When the kiss finally broke, Santana leant her forehead against Quinn. She had on that sultry smirk of hers. The one Quinn knew she wore when she was trying to hide her feelings behind her sexuality. The blonde frowned at her friend. She knew Santana inside and out, they had known each other their whole lives.

"What's wrong?" Quinn whispered softly. Santana looked visibly startled. She pulled her head away and looked to one side.

"Nothing Fabray, I'm fine," her voice was gruff and something in her eyes told Quinn that she should drop it. She knew Santana; she would come to her when she was ready to talk.

"Okay," Quinn said gently before dropping a soft kiss to Santana's exposed cheek. She leant back just in time to see the look of pain disappear from Santana's face. What was going on with that girl? She was about to inquire again but San obviously saw it and intercepted her question with a quick peck on her lips. It was enough to shut the blonde up. She could see the barely contained lust in the brunette's eyes that were mere inches away from hers.

Santana took her time in closing the minute gap between their lips. Their kisses were slow and lazily until Santana pressed herself more firmly against Quinn. The blonde let out an embarrassing moan when San's tongue ran along her bottom lip. She pushed her body against Santana's until she felt her back hit the set of drawers behind her. Her hands were doing their own thing as they made their way around to the front of San's towel. She slipped one hand past the material until she felt silky skin on the other side. When her fingers brushed the Latina's abdomen she felt San halt her assault on Quinn's mouth for a split second before she continued again with more fervour.

Quinn felt more confident with this so she let both of her hands slip inside the towel and snake around Santana's naked body. Her hands ran up and down the smooth expanse of Santana's back and their movement caused the whole towel to slip and fall to the ground between them. Quinn wanted to get a better view of her friend's nakedness but their bodies were pressed too close together for her to have been able to see anything. It suddenly struck her that she had a beautiful, naked girl pressed up against her and arousal immediately pooled between her legs.

Santana felt the shift in Quinn's demeanour and the way desperation had crept into her kisses and touches. Santana let her arms unravel from their previous position around Quinn's neck and fall down to the blonde's sides. She slipped her fingers under the hem of the other girl's shirt and tugged gently at it. Quinn got the hint and pulled away just enough for Santana to be able to pull the shirt up and over her head. She carelessly flung the garment over to other side of the room before stepping forward and claiming Quinn's lips with hers once again. Quinn now had her hands unhindered on Santana's hips as their kiss became more and more heated.

Santana leaned back, not only to give Quinn the perfect view of her chest but to unbutton the other girl's jeans. Quinn seemed mesmerised by the way Santana's breasts were moving up down with her rapid breaths. Her hands slid up to the brunette's shoulders just to fall back down softly over the Latina's tan chest. Santana's hands had stilled and she was just watching the way Quinn was simply adoring her body. She couldn't fathom why the blonde was being so gentle with her. She wasn't used to it, and she had had a lot of sexual partners. And the only person that had ever come close to actually being nice to her during sex was Brittany. The way Quinn was touching her was so… caring, sweet… so loving.

Tears pricked in her eyes at the thought of being loved by someone as incredible as Quinn. At that precise moment she heard the front slam, the happy laughing of her mother and the chirpy giggle of her baby brother. A second later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she shot Quinn a panicked look. Why the hell had she left the door open? The Latina grabbed her towel pulled it around her and darted over to her inbuilt closet; she stepped inside and pulled the door closed. Quinn's eyes widened and she was at a loss as to what to do. She could hear Santana's mom coming down the hallway and she darted over to where her shirt had landed. She pulled it on over her head just in time to see Mrs Lopez walk through the door with a bubbly little baby perched on her hip. He was staring at her with an adorable little smile on his face and his chubby hands were tugging at his mother's shirt.

"Quinn!" Mrs Lopez exclaimed with a pleased smile on her face, "We've missed you." To accentuate this, Marcus let out a little gurgled laugh and buried his face into his mom's shoulder.

"Uh," Quinn replied hesitantly, "hey Mrs Lopez."

"Where's Santana?" The older woman asked.

Quinn's eyes nervously shot to the closet. "In here mama! Just getting dressed!" Santana called from inside the closet. Quinn was desperately hoping that Mrs Lopez wouldn't notice and/or question her unbuttoned jeans and the deep flush she was sure was present in her cheeks.

Mrs Lopez laughed, "Why so shy mija? You two have seen each other in the nude before." She laughed again before turning around to leave the room, chuckling and murmuring about teenagers these days and their modesty. "Oh," she said turning around, "dear, your shirt is inside out." With that she walked out of the room, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her.

Santana popped her head out of the closet and looked to the door with a relieved expression on her face; she turned to face Quinn with mock seriousness.

"Quinnie, dear… your shirt's inside out," she said, in a voice that sounded scarily like her mother's. They both laughed and Santana stepped out of her closet. She almost started laughing again at the irony of her hiding in the closet when her mom almost walked in on her making out with her female best friend. She shook her head and walked over to her chest of drawers. It would probably be best if she put clothes on now.

After digging out some suitable clothes, Santana turned to Quinn and raised an eyebrow. "Mind turning around?" Quinn let her eyes run up and down Santana's body, her cheeks were still flushed and she looked like she could jump her any minute. The blonde finally shrugged and spun around on her position on the bed so she was facing the wall. Santana began pulling on her clothes and by the time she was finished she spun to see that Quinn had, at some point, taken her shirt off and turned it back out the right way.

"All clear?" Quinn asked, still facing the other way.

"Yep," Santana replied softly. Quinn spun around and smiled at her friend.

"Breadstix tonight?" The blonde asked hopefully. Santana grinned, ignoring the fact that she would be alone at a restaurant with her friend. It wasn't date-like at all.

"Have I ever said no to Breadstix?" Santana replied with a quick nod. Quinn crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. She leant her forehead on her friend's and smiled at her. After a quiet, peaceful moment she tilted her head a little and captured Santana's soft lips with her own once again.

**I know, I know, some people are going to hate me for leaving it there and interrupting Quinn and Santana **_**again**_** but it's just the way the story needs to be right now. Don't hate me! 'Cause I looooove you :D hope you liked it! Reviews bring happiness into my dreary life… no pressure ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that it's taking me longer to reply to reviews than usual, but never fear! I **_**will **_**get to you! :D Okay here's the next chapter. Much love!**

Santana tapped out a quick text to Quinn letting her know she was outside before settling back into her seat to wait. She scowled upon seeing Quinn's mom watching her through the curtains of one of the front windows. Sure she had more or less sorted things out with Quinn but Mrs Fabray did _not _like Santana. Or the 'example she was setting' for Quinn. Santana wasn't exactly fussed on Mrs Fabray's opinion of her. The Latina thought that after abandoning her own child when the girl needed it most, she didn't have the right to pass judgement on someone else.

After glaring daggers at the house for a few minutes, Santana smiled when Quinn emerged from the front door, sporting her Cheerios uniform and back pack. The blonde jogged down the front path with a broad smile on her face before pulling the passenger side door open and plopping down into the seat. She leant over to give Santana a quick kiss and was surprised when the other girl pulled away. San gave her an apologetic smile before saying, "Big brother is watching us," and casting her eyes toward the window.

Quinn turned and just caught a glimpse of her mother before she disappeared from view. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend. "You should really consider trying to get on my mom's good side, you know."

Santana scoffed, "Why? She doesn't like me and I sure as hell don't like her. Especially after what she did to you."

"Because it will be easier for her if she ever figures out what the hell we're doing. And it wasn't her that kicked me out. It was my dad, remember?" Quinn replied.

"Come on Quinn, she won't find out what the hell we're doing because _we_ don't even know. And she let him. You needed your mom and she just let your dad be an asshole and throw you out."

Quinn groaned, "She dumped his ass after and let she let me come home."

Santana rolled her eyes, "she separated from him because he cheated on her, not 'cause he kicked you out."

"Come on San," Quinn implored, "she's been trying really hard. Could you at least _try _to be a little nicer to her?" Santana looked sceptical, "for me?" Quinn added softly at the end.

She saw the brunette's resolve crumble with those words and Santana said, "I'll try, but no promises."

Quinn smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Thank you."

Santana rolled her eyes good naturedly and pulled away from the curb.

…

When they pulled in at the school, Santana immediately saw Sam across the parking lot. She scowled as she got out of her car. He was still over the other side of the lot but was making his way over. Santana called over the car to Quinn, "Hey Janet, here comes your Creature."

"San, that's mean," she replied even though she was smiling.

"When are you going to tell him you prefer the ladies?" Quinn looked shocked and it took her a moment to make a stumbling reply.

"I don't prefer girls… just you," she said.

"Oh, so you prefer me then?" Santana asked with a cheeky grin.

Quinn sighed at her friend's antics, "That's not what I meant, Santana."

"Doesn't mean it's not true," the Latina replied with a shrug.

She shut and locked it before walking away with her hands in her jacket pockets. Quinn watched after her, shaking her head with an amused smile. Sam had made it over to her now, and he was watching Santana too, but with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey," Quinn said as she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he replied, finally giving her a smile. They walked into the school holding hands.

…

As Quinn passed her in the hall, Santana gave her a quick wink before scowling at Sam when he frowned at her. She couldn't help the glance she gave their joined hands as they passed her. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to quash the pitiful feeling of hurt that swelled in her chest. Quinn could date who she wanted. It was none of her business because they weren't dating. Yeah, like it's that easy.

Brittany bounded up to her and, thankfully, interrupted her serious thought path. The blonde was truly a god-sent sometimes.

"Hi San!" Brittany greeted, chipper as usual.

"Hey Britt-Britt," San replied with an amused smile.

"What do we have first?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face as she opened her locker with her tongue poking out.

"Spanish," Santana replied pointing out the necessary book for Britt when it looked like it would take the blonde a while to find it.

"Oooh," Britt said, "Thanks!"

Santana smiled, "it's okay, Britt-Britt."

"San, why do you even do Spanish?" Britt asked with a frown, "I thought you already knew it."

They had had this conversation before but Santana knew that her blonde friend was a bit forgetful sometimes. Santana laughed as she held her pinkie out for Britt to take. She explained that she did the subject for an easy pass. They walked together to Spanish with their pinkies linked talking about things. Santana made a note to hang out with Britts more. She had been a bit preoccupied with Quinn lately but Britt was still one of her best friends.

…

After Glee that afternoon Santana was slow in leaving as she was rummaging through her bag to find her keys. Quinn had already left with Brittany; the blonde had mentioned something to Sam about her, Britt and Santana going to the movies that night. He, too, was slow in leaving the choir room and took the opportunity of being alone with Santana to talk to her.

Mr Schue was packing up his briefcase and looked like he was in a hurry to leave. "Can you guys just pull this door closed when you're finished?" He asked as he walked out, not bothering to wait for a reply. Santana looked up at this; she had thought she was alone. She grimaced when she saw that it was just Sam loitering in the choir room, watching her. She stood up and made to walk around him. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing to shoot him a venomous look until he took the hand away.

"Wait Santana," he said. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Make it quick fish lips," Santana sneered.

Sam frowned at the insult but pushed on with what he wanted to say. "I want to know what's going on with you and Quinn."

Santana blinked at him. She opened her mouth to reply but it felt as though it was full of cotton. Swallowing thickly she eventually managed to say, "We're best friends. What the hell do you think we're doing, Rocky?"

"Enough with the stupid Rocky Horror references, Santana. And you _know _what I think you're doing. It's not like either of you haven't cheated before and I see the way you look at her! How is it that she greets _you _before me and _I'm _her boyfriend! What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

His voice had gotten really loud and him calling Quinn his girlfriend really pissed Santana off for some reason. She noticed how close his face had gotten to hers and she shoved him hard in the chest. "Get _out _of my face, loser! She greets me first because she prefers _me_. If you don't like it, get lost."

"Well unlike you, I love her!" He shouted at her. If Santana hadn't been pissed off before, she was definitely angry now. She brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He looked at her stunned before reaching up and lightly touching his now red cheek. The Latina stood on her tippy toes and got right up in his face.

"Don't you dare try to tell me how I feel. I care about her more than you will ever know," she hissed in a low voice before backing off and storming out of the room.

Quinn and Brittany were waiting for her at the front door to the school. Both of their smiles faded when they saw Santana striding toward them with murder written all over her face. She pushed the big double doors open and stomped down the stairs without acknowledging either of them. Quinn and Britt looked at each other quickly before following the fiery Latina. Santana was already pulling the door of her car open when the girls reached the bottom of the stairs. The brunette slammed the door of her car and sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

Santana drove toward her house, but when got to her street she saw that her mom was home. She didn't really feel like explaining to her mom why she was in such a state so she just kept driving. She wasn't exactly sure where she was driving to but she knew that her place was the first place Quinn would look for her.

If she saw Quinn right now it would mean that she would have to face the way she felt about the other girl and she didn't want to do that right now. Or ever for that matter. Feelings were too messy. They weren't something Santana did well. She would rather go through life having meaningless sex with random girls than getting hurt through loving someone. She didn't want to feel this way about Quinn. If she had to admit the reason for her being so adamant against relationships it would have to be because she was afraid.

She was afraid of how people would look at her. How they would talk to and about her. She was afraid of the pain she would feel when her heart got broken - which it would. Most of all; she was scared that Quinn wouldn't feel the same way.

She had grown so close to her best friend over the last few months. Sure they had just been fooling around; Santana had been telling herself over and over that it was just physical. Just sexual. But there were times when they would just look into each other's eyes and the Latina could have _sworn _that there was something more between them. Quinn could be so gentle sometimes. If she had only wanted sex then why had Santana caught the blonde just watching her? Just watching her with no bad intent or lust in her eyes. When Santana would catch her friend staring, the blonde would merely smile, kiss her and continue with whatever they had been doing.

But what if it was all in her imagination? What if she had just imagined all of the lingering looks and gentle touches? She didn't want to take the risk and have it turn out that all Quinn felt for her was friendship. Santana slowly pulled her car over to the shoulder of the road. The tears streaming down her face had blurred her vision to the point that she could hardly see the road.

Santana leant forward and rested her head against the steering wheel. Tiny dark spots appeared on the skirt of her Cheerios uniform from where her tears had fallen on it. This was the reason she didn't want these feelings. She hadn't even been rejected yet and her heart still hurt. How did people do this to themselves?

She felt her phone vibrate in her handbag on the seat beside her. She had put it on silent for class. It took her a moment to reach over and pull the device from the bag and hold it up to her ear.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Santana? It's Quinn, are you okay?" The blonde sounded worried. It was things like this that made Santana think that maybe the other girl _could _actually have feelings for her.

The Latina swallowed, "yeah I'm fine. Sorry for driving off like that before, did you and Britts get home okay?"

"Yeah Sam gave us a lift," Quinn said a little distractedly, "but are you _okay_? What happened? You were fine when me and Britt left you in the choir room!"

Santana's breath hitched and her jaw clenched at the thought of that stupid blonde jock. "Yeah, I'm sorry Q, it was nothing. Look, I have to go. I'll call you later." She hung up the phone and tossed it down on the passenger seat.

Seconds later the phone was vibrating again. She glanced at the caller ID. It was Quinn again. Santana flipped the phone open and turned it off before tossing it back down. She didn't feel like talking right now. What she wanted to do was to go home, have a shower and sleep. She must have been sitting there for a while because it was almost sunset.

Santana turned the key in the ignition and pulled out into traffic. She headed home in no rush.

…

It took the brunette about 40 minutes to drive back to her house. When she got there she almost turned around and drove away because there, sitting on her front stoop, was a worried looking Quinn. When Santana pulled into the drive-way Quinn stood up and folded her arms. On closer inspection, the blonde looked pretty pissed off.

"What the hell? You hang up on me then you don't answer when I call you back? What the hell is your problem, Santana?" Quinn fumed when San got out of the car, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't attract the attention of Mr and Mrs Lopez.

"You are my problem Quinn!" Santana spat out before she had a chance to stop herself. She shook her head and tried to walk past the blonde. Quinn grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Santana shrugged Quinn's hand off and folded her arms. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"What's going on with you? One minute you're fine, the next you're PMSing!" Quinn was staring at her like she was trying to figure her out. The blonde reached out and touched Santana's chin softly. "Have you been crying?" She whispered, shocked.

Santana pulled away and scrubbed at her cheeks with the sleeves of her Cheerios jacket. "No," she grunted, "I don't cry."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "remember in third grade how Britts broke her arm and you freaked out 'cause you though she died?"

Santana let out a small chuckle. She had cried like a little baby for hours until her dad had told her that Brittany would be fine. Seeing San's defences fall a little, Quinn took a step forward and put her hands on the brunette's arms. "Hey," she whispered before brushing away a little piece of hair that had come free of her high pony. "Whatever is going on, we'll get through it together, okay?"

Santana shook her head, the blonde didn't understand. She took a step forward into her friend's embrace and buried her face into the blonde's neck. "We're best friends, Santana," Quinn said to her, "I love you."

**It's one thirty in the morning and it's too hot to sleep! Hate Aussie weather sometimes :P can't think of anything else for this A/N so I guess I hope you enjoyed and please review :3 and sorry for the excessive angst :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just watched 'I Kissed a Girl' and no matter how much I want to be angry at the fact I didn't get my Brittana kiss, I just can't be. I'm too preoccupied being pissed off at Santana's grandmother. . Poor San. Anyways, here is the next chapter and holy cow! Thanks so much for the incredible amount of amazing reviews! You guys are tank! 3**

Mrs Lopez heard someone quietly clear their throat from the entrance to the kitchen behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Quinn standing there awkwardly with her hand on her elbow.

"Hey Mrs Lopez," the girl said quietly. Mrs Lopez beamed at her. She had always enjoyed the quiet, subdued, blonde girl's company.

"Hello Quinn!" She said gesturing for the younger woman to come forward and get a hug. Quinn smiled at the show of motherly affection. Since the pregnancy she hadn't really regained this level of closeness with her own mother. They were slowly getting to a place where they could have a conversation without it ending in them screaming at each other until they were both hoarse. It was kind of sad that she could hold a better conversation with her best friend's mom than her own.

Mrs Lopez took a step back with her hands resting on Quinn's upper arms. She took in the blonde's face, scrutinizing her. Finally she turned back to the pots bubbling away on the stove and said, "You're too thin, and will you be staying for dinner?"

Quinn smiled at the older woman, "if that's okay?"

Mrs Lopez laughed jovially, "of course it's okay, Quinn! You know you're welcome here anytime! Now, where's Santana? Dinner's almost ready."

"Um, she's just upstairs. I'll go get her," Quinn replied before spinning quickly and jogging up the stairs.

After checking to see if Santana was in her room she poked her head into the bathroom. Santana was standing over the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. Quinn casually leant against the door frame and waited for the Latina to finish cleaning up. She had gone directly upstairs to wash her tear stained cheeks so her mother didn't ask her questions about why she was crying.

Santana looked up and saw Quinn watching her in the mirror. The Latina offered the other girl a weak smile before gesturing her to come over with a nod of her head. Quinn smiled and walked up behind her friend and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. They stared at each other in the mirror for a moment before Santana placed an infinitely gentle kiss on her blonde friend's cheek.

It startled Quinn for a second. Santana was being so gentle with her. The brunette spun in her arms so they were face to face. Dark brown eyes met light hazel ones. San leant forward and gently pressed her lips to Quinn's. After a second she pulled away and stepped out of her friend's arms.

"Staying for dinner?" Santana breathed beside her.

Quinn turned to look at her friend. She smiled, "yeah."

…

It turned out that Mr Lopez had a night shift at work so it was just Mrs Lopez, Santana's baby brother, Santana and Quinn eating Mrs Lopez's fantastic spaghetti Bolognese. Quinn was engaging in light conversation with Mrs Lopez and was occasionally being distracted by Santana being all cute with her brother. They were playing airplane with his food and Quinn couldn't help but smile fondly at the obvious love Santana had for her family.

The Latina caught Quinn staring at her and gave the blonde a little smile. She was hoping the other girl would know better than to pursue an explanation for her behaviour that afternoon. She had been upset and a little out of her mind, that's all. Sometimes things hit her harder than they should. After years of trying to distance herself from pesky emotions, when she really felt something she couldn't deal. It would probably have taken a normal person some deep thoughts and quiet contemplation to figure they were in love, but Santana had to have a semi emotional breakdown in order to admit to herself that she had genuine, more than friendly, feelings towards Quinn.

"It's so good to see you around here again, Quinn," Mrs Lopez told her with a sigh. "It was so odd to see just Santana and Brittany around here, when you girls were younger it was like I had _three_ daughters." The older woman laughed heartily.

Quinn found Santana's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze while she smiled at her best friend's mom.

"You know, even though Santana didn't say anything I could tell she missed you," Mrs Lopez told her. Quinn glanced to her left to see Santana blushing furiously and glaring at her mother.

"Mama!" The brunette hissed. Mrs Lopez let out another loud laugh and stood up to begin clearing their plates. Quinn stood up and offered to help.

"No, no!" Mrs Lopez told her, "you are a guest, you and Santana can go do whatever it is you kids do." Quinn smiled uncertainly and followed Santana out of the kitchen.

"San," Quinn whispered on their way up the stairs, "I forgot how awesome your mom is."

Santana rolled her eyes, but even in the dark of the stairwell, Quinn could see the fond smile adorning her lips. When they were in Santana's room the Latina pulled Quinn over to her bed after she shut the door.

Santana placed a few slow, lazy kisses down Quinn's neckline before pulling the blonde into her arms. Quinn started giggling at the ticklish sensation of the Latina peppering butterfly kisses all over her face. Quinn's laughter served to be infectious and soon they were both laughing.

After their laughter had subsided mostly and they were both slightly out of breath, staring at the ceiling, Quinn looked over to Santana.

"Did you want to talk about today?" The blonde asked softly.

The smile faded off the other girls face and she glanced down at her friend who was staring up at her. The Latina sighed and began gently running her fingers through Quinn's golden hair.

"You really care, don't you?" She whispered quietly.

Quinn frowned at her, "of _course _I care, San. You're my best friend."

Santana leant down and pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead. "Someone said something and it made me think about some things I didn't want to. I'm fine now."

Quinn knew that that was all she was going to get from her friend no matter how hard she tried to pry more information from her. She settled for readjusting her position from half lying on the brunette, to lying on her side watching her.

The Latina copied her position so they were facing each other. She started so run her fingers up and down the creamy skin of Quinn's arm, distracted by the softness. Her mouth was running before her mind and before she had a chance to stop herself from saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"We should go see a movie tomorrow night. And maybe have dinner afterwards?" She proposed. She immediately regretted her offer when she saw the worried look on Quinn's face.

"L-like a date?" Quinn squeaked out.

Santana's eyes widened in fear, Quinn looked freaked. The Latina quickly tried to cover her tracks, "I meant you, me and Britts."

Quinn's heart sank in her chest. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and, disappointed, she nodded. "Yeah, we should totally do that."

There was an extended awkward pause before Quinn snuggled back into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana placed a gentle kiss on her friend's blonde head before continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

…

Quinn woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. Someone had left it open which was weird because she always pulled her curtains shut before going to sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the pain in her eyes from the blinding sun. She almost jumped out of the bed when she heard a yawn beside her.

She looked over to a sleep mussed Santana who was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on her face. Quinn examined the room and realized that she was in Santana's bedroom not hers. They must have fallen asleep.

Quinn groaned and laid back on the bed with her hands over her face. Santana laughed at her and rolled out of bed, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday so she started fishing around in her cupboards for her spare Cheerios uniform. She shot a glance over her shoulder to Quinn.

"You might as well have a shower here," she said. "I'll take you home so you can get changed after breakfast."

Quinn smiled at her friend and sat up on the bed. "Shotgun first shower!" She cried before jumping out of the bed and running down the hall to the bathroom. She heard Santana's footsteps behind her and she had barely shut the door before Santana was pounding on it and calling her all sorts of terrible names. Quinn laughed and eventually she heard the Latina chuckle, grumble something and make her way back to her bedroom.

After Quinn had showered and dressed she strolled back to Santana's room to see the Latina reclining on her bed with her eyes shut. The blonde took the opportunity to straddle her friend and place kisses all over her face. Santana giggled and squirmed underneath Quinn, who took the reaction as encouragement. She kept kissing her until Santana showed an unbelievable amount of unprecedented strength and flipped them over so she was on top.

The Latina wasted no time in fusing their lips together heatedly. Their breaths mingled as their kisses became more heated. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and locked them in that position for a few incredible minutes. Eventually Santana pulled away to look down at her friend who was staring up at her with a dopey smile.

The brunette leant down and placed one more gentle kiss to Quinn's lips before rolling off of her and getting to her feet.

"I need to go have a shower," she announced. "A cold one."

Quinn laughed at Santana as the tanned girl walked away.

…

Once they had had breakfast, Santana drove Quinn to her place so the blonde could get changed. She was in a good mood and didn't really want to ruin it with having to see Quinn's mother. God that woman was a bitch. Of course, Santana didn't tell Quinn that that was why she was remaining in the car. She had told Quinn that she was going try and act more civil towards her mother and she wasn't going to go back on her word. Well she was at least going to _pretend _to try and not hate Quinn's mom anyway.

Santana impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for Quinn. She ended up leaning back in her seat and turning on the radio. She smiled when the familiarity of the song 'I Kissed a Girl' floated through the car. After a while she found herself rocking out, playing air drums and singing as loud as she could with her eyes closed. When the song finished she was grinning and she looked over to the house to see if Quinn was out yet. She was surprised to find a shocked looking Mrs Fabray standing beside her own car watching her.

They stared at each other for a full moment before they both burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Quinn chose that exact moment to walk outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother doubled over, laughing hysterically and her best friend with her face buried in her hands shaking with laughter she couldn't hear.

Mrs Fabray stood up and leant against her car, her body was still being racked with shocks of silent laughter. When she caught sight of Quinn's face her laughter returned and she doubled over again. Quinn was almost horrified. She had never seen both her mother and Santana smiling at the same time before. She was thoroughly freaked out and she speed walked over to San's car where she got into the passenger seat, turned to the brunette and told her to drive.

Santana was still laughing as they peeled away from the drive-way. It took the entire trip to the school for Santana to regain control of her insane laughter. It took her about five minutes to be able to explain to Quinn what had happened and the blonde just pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Quinn thought both her mother and Santana were completely insane but they hadn't been tearing each other's throats out with their eyes so that was a good thing. She could deal with insanity better than violence.

…

After spending the morning laughing her ass off, Santana was in a pretty good mood. She walked Quinn to her locker with a smile on her face before kissing the blonde on the cheek and making her way down the hallway to her own locker.

Quinn smiled at her best friend's retreating back and lightly touched the place on her cheek where the Latina had pressed that infinitely gentle kiss. Sometimes her friend surprised her with her softness and sweetness.

She jumped when she felt a heavy hand fall on her shoulder. She spun to find Sam beaming down at her. She didn't know why, but even his presence had been annoying her a little lately.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she sighed in return. Sam seemed to sense a change in his girlfriend because he shuffled nervously.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam, everything is fine," she snapped. She knew she was probably being a bitch but she just wasn't in the mood to actually pretend to be in love with the big boy.

He sighed, "I guess Santana told you then." Quinn frowned.

"About our _conversation _yesterday?" Sam prompted. He sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry for accusing you guys of, like, cheating or whatever." Quinn's eyes widened and before she could defend herself or deny it Sam continued to ramble away. "It's just, you have to know how I feel. I mean you guys are so close! And I see the way she looks at you!"

"How does she look at me?" Quinn kept her voice low and controlled, wary of possible onlookers in the crowded hallway.

"I dunno," he replied before running a hand through his shaggy hair, "like you're the only thing in the world." He reached over and took her hands. "The way _I _look at you, Quinn. She cares about you." He raised a hand to touch his cheek with a frown. "That girl has a strong arm," he murmured, more to himself than Quinn.

"She hit you?" Quinn asked, incredulous.

Sam's eyes shot to hers and he shrugged his shoulders guiltily. Sure he didn't like the idea of Quinn screwing him over for Santana but he knew how close they were. The last couple years had been so hard on Quinn that Sam would rather forfeit her to Santana if that's what the blonde wanted, than have her stay with him and not be happy. He didn't want to stir up trouble between the two girls.

"I deserved it," he said.

"What did you do?" Quinn looked pissed off now.

"Nothing," he said raising his hands in defence, "I just told her that I cared about you more than she did. She yelled at me, told me that she cares about you more than I could ever know, slapped me and stormed off. I didn't think that it would upset her so much. I feel really bad and I'm going to go find her and apologize now."

Quinn's eyes wandered past him. He glanced over his shoulder to see what the blonde was looking at. His heart sunk slightly in his chest when he saw Santana laughing at her locker with Brittany. "She really does care," Quinn whispered softly, seemingly having forgotten Sam's existence. With those four words Sam knew that it wasn't him Quinn was in love with. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, shocking her out of her reverie. She looked up at him questioningly.

"You want to be with her," he said softly, "not me."

"Sam-," Quinn started. She was cut off by a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

"I understand Quinn. She makes you happy right?" He asked. Quinn looked past him again to where her two best friends were standing.

She nodded, "yeah, she does."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Then you go be happy. But remember that me and you will always be friends and I'm here for you whenever you need me 'kay?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam's middle and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Sam."

…

In third period, the class Santana had with both Quinn and her ogre, the brunette frowned when Sam didn't sit with them at the back of the class, but with Mika and Tina up front. She put it down to what had happened between them yesterday. To investigate the extent of Quinn's knowledge on the matter, the Latina ventured to casually ask, "Why isn't Trouty Mouth attached to you today? I mean you guys seemed with pretty cosy in the hallway this morning." She added the last part with a small eye roll.

Quinn shrugged, and without looking down from the board she replied, "yeah, it was a pretty friendly break up."

Santana rolled her eyes again, "yeah I'm sure it wa-… wait what do you mean 'break up'?"

The blonde grinned and finally looked over to her friend. With an insane burst of courage, she slipped her fingers into Santana's under the desk and whispered, "I mean, I prefer _you_."

Santana's face slowly transformed into an enormous smile. "Really?"

Quinn squeezed the brunette's hand. "Really."

**Sorry it took this so long to put out :'/ work's been hectic (Subway lyfe) and I've generally just been slack. My laptop has to get sent away to get one of my keys fixed (stupid cat), so it might be a little while until the next chapter so please be patient with me. Hope enjoyed. Feel free to review :3 much love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana rolled over in her bed and slowly, with her eyes still closed, reached over to touch Quinn beside her to make sure she was still there. When her hand collided with nothing but sheet her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She looked swiftly around the room trying to locate her blonde princess but found nothing. She looked down at her hand that was resting on the place Quinn had been sleeping in when they had gone to bed in the wee hours of the morning after staying up and talking for most of the night. She noticed that the sheet was still warm. Her blonde friend – was she still just a friend? – must have only gotten up and left not too long ago.

The Latina stumbled out of bed and, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, wandered over to the window. Was Quinn freaked out over what she had said the day before at school? Was it temporary insanity that had caused her to tell Santana that she preferred her over Sam? Santana pulled the curtain aside hoping that her friend had not yet driven away. She frowned when she found Quinn's car still in her drive-way. She turned around hoping to catch her before she got to her car but was stopped by an amused looking Quinn watching from the doorway in which she was casually leaning.

Santana gave herself a moment to let her eyes roam up and down the gorgeous body that she had had the good fortune of sleeping next to the night before. Quinn had gone home and picked up some clothes to sleep in before driving herself back over to Santana's the previous afternoon. Apparently those clothes consisted of one oversized t-shirt that barely fell to the girl's mid-thigh. It was this ingenious piece of clothing that Quinn was wearing right now.

The blonde smirked at her friend's blatant staring.

"What's so interesting?" She asked, gesturing with her head to the window.

Santana shrugged and looked away, "nothing." She didn't want to admit that she had thought that Quinn had freaked out and ran away.

Quinn was a bit too knowing to take Santana's words at face value. She would bet money on the brunette having thought that she had woken up and bolted. The blonde crossed over to where her friend was standing with crossed arms and brushed a dark lock of hair away from her eyes.

"I meant what I said yesterday, San." She whispered. "I prefer _you_. I want _you._ I haven't changed my mind."

Santana finally met her eyes. It was a shocking thing for Quinn to find the girl that was usually so confident, looking so worried. "But what does that mean Quinn?" She asked, sounding slightly desperate. "You want me? How is it different from when you wanted me when you were with Sam? How is this going to change things?"

"Santana," Quinn said placing her hands on her friend's upper arms, "slow down, okay. I… I really don't know what it means or where it's going." Santana frowned and was about to speak before Quinn cut her off again, "But I _do _know that what we have is different than what I had with Sam. It's also different from what I have with Brittany. You've always been my best friend but lately… it's like you've been more." A glimmer of hope flickered in her brunette friend's dark eyes.

"I don't know what that means yet, S," she continued quietly, "but I know that I really care about you and… whatever the hell we're doing? I want to keep doing it. Now we can without having to think about it hurting Sam."

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes, "who cares about Sam?"

"I do," Quinn said firmly. "He's my friend and he just wants the best for me… and you."

Santana sneered, disbelieving. Quinn thought the look made the Latina look kind of charming and she grinned as she hooked a finger in the waist line of Santana's short pyjama bottoms and pulled her closer. Santana's face transformed into a genuine smile which made her even more desirable to Quinn. She quickly closed the gap between their faces and firmly pressed their lips together.

Santana sighed into the kiss and languidly wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. They stayed like that for a while until they both pulled back slightly to look the other in the eyes. Quinn pecked Santana gently on the lips before stepping out of her embrace and turning away. "I'm just going to get my clothes off the line, I'll be back," she said over her shoulder as she walked out. The blonde couldn't resist the stretch she gave just before she exited the bedroom. She smiled when she heard the little gasp Santana gave at the skin Quinn had exposed by lifting up her arms and pulling up the bottom of her shirt with them.

Santana laid back on her bed and grinned up at the ceiling. She was astounded at how awesome her life had just randomly become. She didn't think anything could possibly ruin her good mood. How wrong she was.

…

Quinn insisted on driving them to school that day. The only time Santana really got scared was when Quinn was driving. The blonde was pretty much insane. They managed to arrive at the school alive and quicker than Santana had ever managed to get them to school so they were some of the first people to get there. They laughed as they walked up the stairs and through the big double doors. That morning was turning out to be a pretty good one and Quinn couldn't keep the massive smile off of her face.

When they got inside, instead of heading to her locker, Quinn tugged on Santana's elbow and told her that she wanted to go and quickly talk to Mr Schue about that week's Glee club task.

"You've decided on your song?" Santana guessed as she let her hand brush against Quinn's as they walked. The blonde smiled at her.

"Yeah, I was thinking 'Unfaithful'." Quinn replied with a soft blush.

Santana raised an eyebrow. Quinn shrugged, "I don't know it's sort of the only thing that really applies to me right now. And I think I kind of owe Sam for being so understanding about the whole… you know… 'us' situation."

"Understanding? Ugh," Santana sneered. She rolled her eyes.

Quinn put a hand on the brunette's shoulder to stop her, being careful not to speak too loudly and draw the attention of the few other people in the hall. "He told me that he was really sorry for what he said to you the other day after Glee club."

Santana glanced up from the place on the floor that she had been staring at grouchily. "He told you about that?"

Quinn nodded before starting to walk again, her eyes on Santana, waiting for a reaction. "You shouldn't have hit him you know." She added.

Santana turned her bitch glare on her friend. "He deserved it." When Quinn just raised her eyebrows at her friend and didn't say anything, the Latina sighed and added, "I do kind of regret it though. He was just pissed that I was tapping his super-hot girlfriend. Doesn't mean he should have said that," she grumbled.

"Said what?" Quinn asked innocently, knowing full well what he said but wanting to hear Santana say it herself.

Santana glanced at her from the side. "He said I didn't care about you," she mumbled. "Asshole."

Quinn laughed, "Who? Me or Sam?"

Santana gave her own soft chuckle before adding playfully, "don't make me choose." Quinn giggled and half-heartedly slapped her friend on the arm.

"So, what are you going to sing for the Rihanna assignment?" Quinn asked as they neared the choir room and Mr Schue's office.

Santana shrugged, "I was thinking 'Russian Roulette'."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "that song's a bit depresso don't you think?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah I guess but it has a good range so I'm hoping if I nail it, Schue might stop giving all my solos to Berry."

Quinn laughed at her friend as she pushed the door of the choir room open. Santana whispered something about how creepy it was that Mr Schue's office was so isolated and away from everyone else's. Quinn giggled at her friend. They were about to enter the office when Quinn put her hand on the Latina's arm to stop her from moving. She heard voices. They were still out of view of the doorway so they stopped and listened.

"You can't do this to Quinn and Puck, it won't be fair on them," they heard Mr Schue say.

"They're adults now Will, I'll let them decide for themselves," they heard a woman reply. Quinn recognised that voice, but from where? She surged forward and pushed open the door, her eyes going straight to Mr Schue. Santana was hot on her heels.

"What won't be fair on me and Pu-," Quinn's voice trailed off as she took in the woman standing opposite Mr Schue. "Ms Corcoran?"

Shelby smiled softly at the young woman, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn's expression went from one of shock to one of fear, "Why are you here? Is Beth okay?" She asked urgently. Santana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as comfort.

"Yes," Shelby replied, "yes, Beth's doing just fine actually."

Quinn sighed with relief before frowning and asking, "then why are you here?"

Shelby sighed, "I wanted to talk to both you and Puck about this at the same time but while you're here… I've been offered a teaching position at McKinley."

Quinn stared at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you going to accept?"

Shelby shrugged, "I was thinking about it. But there are a few things I have to factor in first. One of them being Rachel, obviously and the other being yourself and Puck. I know it might be hard for you guys to have to see the person that adopted your daughter almost every day."

Quinn leant forward, "can I see her?"

Shelby sighed again and leant against Mr Schue's desk. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, but that one will have to wait until you and Puck are together. And maybe we should further discuss this in private?" Her eyes flicked to Santana.

"Santana's my… she's my best friend, she stays." Quinn frowned, "I want to know now; will I be able to see my daughter?"

Shelby felt a deep surge of possession before pushing it aside. It was hard for her to hear someone else call Beth theirs. "I would really like for you and Puck to be able to be a part of Beth's life. But not right away. I have to see what kind of people you are, maybe get to know each of you a little more. I don't want to introduce strangers into my baby's life."

"Strangers?" Quinn asked, outraged. "We're her parents! We wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her!" Santana saw a few angry tears well up in the blonde's eyes.

"Quinn," Santana said gently, resting one hand on her friend's lower back in support. She was worried. She knew how much the thought of Beth got to her blonde friend.

"That isn't what I meant," Shelby said softly, understanding how much pain the young woman was in. "I just want to know the people that are going to be spending time with my daughter that's all. I need to know that you'll be responsible around her and that you'll both set a good example, that's all."

Mr Schue, seeing his student's distress, stood up. "I think you should go wash your face and get to class. You guys can finish this conversation later. I'll see you in Glee club girls."

Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and guided her gently to the door. Through the drama, they hadn't heard the bell ring and they were now late for first period. Not that Santana cared. It was actually a good thing. It meant no students wandering around the corridors to see Quinn crying.

As they were about to enter the girls bathroom Santana caught sight of a blonde girl wearing a furry hat wandering aimlessly down the hall. She looked lost and confused. "Britts!" The Latina called out to her friend. When Brittany saw them, she grinned and skipped over.

"Hey guys. What's up?" It took the blonde a moment to notice Quinn's tear stained cheeks. She frowned at her friend. "Are you okay, Q?"

Santana pulled both of them into the bathroom and quickly explained to Britt what had just happened. Britt may not be a rocket science but she knew when a friend needed a hug. She pulled Quinn closer to her and held her tightly. "It'll be okay, Q. Me and San are here."

Quinn clutched at the other blonde's shirt as Santana stroked her back gently. Quinn sniffled. Her crying seemed to be slowing now. Santana wondered how long it had been since Q had let herself think of the baby she gave up. How long it had been since she had let herself feel the pain.

After a little while she pulled away from Britts and scrubbed at her cheeks. She turned and tried her best to wash away the evidence of her moment of weakness. Santana put a gentle hand on her friend's back.

"Do you just want to go home?" She asked the blonde quietly. Quinn looked up at her concerned friend in the mirror and nodded. "Coming Britts?"

Brittany looked like she really wanted to go with the girls but she knew that she had to go to her home economics class. It was one of the only things she was passing so she should probably show up. "I can't. But I'll come over after school?"

Santana nodded. "Do you need help finding your class?"

Brittany smiled softly at San's sweetness. She wished the Latina was this nice to everyone else. "I'll manage," she said. "Just take Quinn home."

Santana gave a short nod before slipping her arm around Quinn's waist and guiding her out of the bathroom, down the hall and to the front doors of the school. "Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"My place," Santana replied with her eyes firmly set in front of her.

"Won't your mom be home?"

The brunette shrugged, "probably."

"Won't she care that we're skipping?" Quinn prompted with raised eyebrows.

Santana laughed as she pushed open the big double doors of the front of the school. "Quinn, my mother almost loves you as much as I do. She won't care that we're skipping if you're upset. She'll probably just make you hot chocolate to drink while she grills you over why you've been crying."

"Santana," Quinn said as she grasped her friend's elbow and pulled her to a stop just before the car. Santana gave her a confused 'what the hell' look. "You realize that you just said you love me right?"

The brunette's eyes widened for a second before she blushed and shrugged. "So? I've said it before."

Quinn finally had a little smile on her face. It wasn't enough to erase all of the pain in her eyes, but it was something. "Yeah," she said, "but not since… you know _this_," she gestured to the both of them, "started happening."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Stop over analysing things Fabray, just get in the car."

Quinn grinned at her. "Are you driving because you love me?" The brunette sighed and closed her eyes. She would never hear the end of this.

**I'm sorry… the story wouldn't be as good without some random drama thrown in every now and then. Ever since I started writing this story I've wanted to incorporate Beth into it. Having a baby is a big thing, whether you keep it or not. I wanted to bring Beth back into Quinn's life without her going insane and planting incriminating things in someone's house. :S that was a dark episode for our Quinn. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, feel free to post a quick review all feedback is appreciated. Byeeee ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I blame my lack of updates on my discovery of Tumblr. It's so amazing :'O Okay it was more laziness and no incentive to write, but I'm getting back to it. Pretty sure writing is what I was made to do. I'm sorry guys **

Mrs Lopez thankfully wasn't there when Santana and Quinn got back to San's place. Quinn had calmed down somewhat and now had on an expression of subdued depression. Santana preferred it when the blonde was fuming and yelling becuase she actually knew what was going on in her friend's head then.

Quinn made a beeline for the stairs and Santana quietly followed her up to her room. The blonde faced planted on the Latina's bed and laid there for a moment before raising her head to find Santana, wondering why she hadn't joined her. The brunette was standing awkwardly beside the bed twiddling her thumbs.

They made eye contact and Quinn raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in question. Santana sighed and sat on the bed next to the blonde. "You know I'm not exactly awesome at this whole talking about your feelings crap. But I'm going to try for you, okay? Just warning you that you might actaully feel worse when we're done. That's how crappy I am at making people feel better when they're upset."

Quinn smiled, "You know how you told me you loved me before?" Santana rolled her eyes. "That made me feel better," the blonde said softly. "You know what will make me feel even better than that? You holding me right now."

Santana immediately laid down beside her friend and pulled her in close, trying to extend to her all the comfort she could muster up. "I'm not so good at talking about feelings. But I can listen. Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered into Quinn's hair.

Quinn shook her head but sighed. She knew that if she bottled up all her Beth related feelings feelings again she'd end up with another display like today.

"I shouldn't have reacted like I did." She said softly against Santana's chest. "For one, it was completely immature. I took everything Corcoran said out of context. And two, after that how will I ever be allowed to see Beth?"

Santana took a moment to marvel at how constructed and intelligent Quinn's thought paths were. When she herself was upset she would basically have word vomit that could drown a whole civilisation.

"You had a right to react like you did. Beth's your kid Quinn. I'm sure Shelby understands that you were just surprised. Give it time. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," she replied.

"How is it that when you say everything's going to be okay, I actually believe you?" She pulled away to look at Santana for a second before burying her head into the crook of Santana's neck. "And she's not my kid. She's Shelby's. She'll take care of Beth better than I ever could. But I still want to see her so badly San."

"I know," Santana replied just as softly. "And I'm sure you will eventually. Like I said, just give it time."

Quinn sniffled before softly whispering, "look at you being all understanding." The blonde then giggled sweetly making Santana glare down at her.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to go all Lima Heights on you." She replied with mock seriousness.

They both laughed quietly. After a little while, Quinn pulled away to look her friend in the eye. "Thank you San," she whispered sincerely.

"Anytime," the Latina replied just as sincerely before placing a chaste kiss on her friend's lips and pulling her close again.

...

They stay huddled like that for hours. Holding each other, gossiping about other Cheerios and about some of the people in Glee, talking about their favourite tv shows and generally just being at ease with each other. Quinn didn't think that being with someone could be this easy. Being with anyone, friends, family or other. Having someone hold her had never felt so natural before and Quinn was loving it.

After a while Quinn felt her phone going off in her pocket. She was tempted to ignore it but knew it was probably importantish if someone was trying to call her while she was supposed to be at school.

The called ID said Brittany and she showed Santana who smiled before the blonde answered it.

"Hey Britts," she said with a small grin.

"Hey Q!" B said happily. "You sound like you're feeling better!"

Quinn's grin grew at her friend's perpetual excitement. "I am B, thanks to your awesome hug this morning."

"Aw! I'm glad I made you feel better Quinn! Hey, are we still on for this afternoon? I was thinking manicures and Sweet Valley High."

Quinn smiled, "that sounds awesome Britt."

"Okay! I'll call you after school so we can arrange a place. Oh and say hi to San for me!"

Santana heard Brittany through the phone and leant over to say, "Hi to you too Britt."

"We're gonna have so much fun!" She dancer squealed in delight, "Oh, I have to go! Break's about to end. See you guys later! Bye!"

After Quinn said goodbye and had hung up she shook her head and said, "I wish I could muster up that much enthusiasm for everything."

Santana's smile faded away a little. Quinn frowed at her, "what's up?"

The Latina shrugged and rolled over so she was on her back. "I think we should maybe tell Britt."

"Tell her about wha-?" Quinn's eyes widened, "you mean us? Tell her about us?"

Santana shrugged again, "yeah. Why not? She's our friend, Q. She deserves to know."

"Well yeah, I guess. But can she keep a secret? I mean assuming you stillwant to keep it a secret of course."

Santana chuckled. "I do want to keep it a secret," after she saw the flash of hurt in her blonde friend's eyes she edited her answer. "Not because I'm ashamed or anything, just because, well, I think we should probably figure out what we're doing before we let the whole world in on it. And on the Brittany front? When did you find out that me and Britts had been together?"

Quinn nodded in understanding at the first part then replied to the second with, "when you told me."

"Exactly, B and me were hooking up for ages before I told you. She never told anyone."

Quinn thought about it. "I guess you're right. And she does kind of deserve to know. We'll tell her this afternoon?"

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn softly, "awesome."

**Expect more soon? And just sayin', I'll probably update quicker if there were reviews every now and then ;) Sorry about the shortness too guys :P**

**Also, if you guys would like to check out my Tumblr it is; .com/blog/spatulakid**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana and Quinn had migrated from San's room down to the couch to watch some movies. San had gotten a text from her mum telling her that she would be home later in the afternoon because she was going to see San's grandmother. The younger Latina grinned. Her and Quinn had the house to themselves for hours until Brittany got there after school.

No funny business though, after what had happened at the school earlier in the morning San didn't want to accidentally pressure a fragile Quinn into something she wasn't ready for. The blonde wasn't exactly making it easy though. Her small fingers kept making little circular patterns on the soft patch of skin just under Santana's belly button. The brunette hadn't even noticed the girl slip her fingers under her Cheerios shirt.

She didn't even think Quinn knew the kind of effect the simple touch of her fingers was having on her. Her breathing rate had increased and there was a soft blush creeping up her neck. Quinn, of course, wouldn't be able to see it though because of San's darker skin tone and because the blonde was resting her head on her friend's chest with her legs draped the other girl's.

They were in a pretty comfortable position and if San hadn't been so preoccupied with the slight movement beneath her shirt she probably would have fallen asleep by now. When the movie they were watching had ended they stayed the way they were for a little while longer. Savouring the feel of each other.

Eventually though, Quinn pulled away and stretched her arms up over her head as she yawned. She then wrapped her arms around San's waist and laid her head on the brunette girl's shoulder. The feel of her friend's breath on her neck made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around the small girl in return. She rested her head on the top of Quinn's and they sat like that for a moment.

"You okay?" Santana asked softly after a while. She felt Quinn nod and lifted her head to allow the other girl to look at her. The blonde smiled at the Latina and quickly kissed her cheek.

"You know I never thought you would be the cuddly type," she said with a small grin.

Santana grimaced and shrugged as best she could with the blonde draped over her. "I only cuddle people I'm really comfortable with, like you and Britts," she replied.

"You never used to let me hug you before," Quinn observed.

"Didn't realize how sexy you were before," Santana replied with a wink.

Quinn laughed before fake pouting and saying, "so you only hug me 'cause I'm sexy?"

Santana grinned and replied playfully, "yeah definitely." She slipped her arm under both of Quinn's legs that were draped over her's and quickly lifted the blonde up and pulled her over more so she was sitting in San's lap. Quinn spuealed and giggled as she buried her face into Santana's neck. The Latina once again wrapped her arms around her blonde friend and rested her clasped hands on the other girl's lower back.

It struck Santana as odd that she was now able to withstand extended eye contact with her friend without it making either of them uncomfortable. When they had first begun whatever the hell it was they were doing, one or the other would have pulled away by now. She had long since accepted that this thing they had was growing into something more than just friends with benefits. Quinn was the first one to close the distance and place a gentle, lingering kiss on the brunette's plump lips.

It was these things that Santana used to be so afraid of. A soft touch or kiss that could mean somehting more than just the easy friendship she had become accustomed to. Looking into Quinn's eyes now, she couldn't even imagine being afraid of getting close to the blonde. This girl was just too damn perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the moment but also not being able to rein in her curiosity.

"You," San replied just as softly.

Quinn's gentle smile grew about tenfold and she closed the space between their lips again. This time the kiss was a bit less gentle but still so full of feeling. Neither of them were going to escalate their kiss into something more because of the fact that Britts would be there any moment but they were exploring each other's mouths with the same eager passion they had had in their first- well second kiss.

When the doorbell finally rang, signalling Brittany's arrival, both of the girls had red faces and swollen lips. Santana answered the door slightly out of breath with a goofy grin stretched across her mouth. She was instantly enveleloped in a massive hug and her nose was filled with a smell that was distinctly Brittany. Strawberry's and some kind of flower that San had seen multiple times growing outside of the blonde's window sill.

"Sanny!" The tall dancer squealed delightedly while bouncing up and down. "Oh you have some lipstick..." Britts started to wipe at the corner of San's mouth with her jacket sleeve. "All gone!" Santana blushed furiously at being caught with liptick that was probably not even close to her shade, smeared up the side of her face. She grabbed Britt's hand and dragged her into the lounge room where the blonde pounced on Quinn with a bone crushing Brittany hug.

Quinn laughed at their excitable as she hugged her back. When Britts pulled away she looked deep into the smaller blonde's eyes and asked, "are you okay, Q?"

Quinn n odded with a smile, "better now you're here, B."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled at the reply before taking her seat next to Quinn. Brittany grinned her huge mega watt grin and snuggled into Q's side.

"I brang Sweet Valley High~!" She sing-singed, holding up the dvd case in her hand. Santana cleared her throat and shot a pointed look at Quinn. The blonde just gave her a look that said 'why me?' before rolling her eyes and turning back to Brittany.

"Britt, before we watch the dvd San and I really have to talk to you about something," she said softly. Brittany must have sensed the seriousness of the situation and lowered the dvd in her hand to her lap and sat in silence, staring at the two of them in anticipation.

Quinn took a deep steadying breath and felt Santana's small hand slip into her own for comfort. "Well, B, umm... well, for a few months now Santana and I have been kind of... well not exactly seeing each other but we've been umm-"

Santana let out a huge sigh cutting off Quinn's rambling. "Britt, Q and me have been getting our sweet lady kisses on since just before she got with Fish Face." She felt Quinn squeeze her hand at the mean comment directed at Sam, but the darker girl ignored her and watched Brittany for her reaction.

"So you mean, you're like girlfriends?" She asked with a quizzical tilt of her head.

"Umm," Santana looked to Quinn for support or an answer of some kind. The blonde just shrugged. "Uhh, not really I don't think. It's all kind of confusing."

Britt nodded, "Sex isn't dating." The words stung Santana's heart when she thought about how many times she had unfairly said that her taller blonde friend while they were screwing around the year before.

Quinn cleared her throat uneasily before saying, "We've never actually, you know, had sex." Britt's eyes widened at this and looked over to where Santana was staring at Quinn in shock.

"Why? I mean you're both super hot so why don't you, like, be super hot together?" She demonstrated by pushing the tips of her index fingers together.

Quinn shrugged and frowned, "We always get interrupted or it the mood gets ruined or _something._ It's like the universe doesn't want us to have sex."

Brittany appeared to think about it for a second before slowly saying, "Maybe it's the universe's way of telling you that you guys aren't ready to do that yet."

Santana frowned, she didn't know when she had gotten on board with talking to Brittany about her sex life but here she was, "We've both had sex before B, Quinn with Puck and me with... well alot of people."

Quinn nodded, it's not like either of them were standing to lose their virginity or anything, both of those boats had long since sailed.

"I meant sleeping with each other," B replied. "I know that if I was in love with someone I would want my first time with them to be super special. So if we end up getting really old with each other we can look back and say that we remember our first time together and that it was amazing."

From the look on her face Quinn seemed deeply touhed by Brittany's explanation, Santana too saw how valuable the insight was, but couldn't help asking, "Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

Brittany grinned, "Yup!"

With this Quinn snapped out of her daze and with wide eyes she said, "In love with each other?"

"You aren't?" Britt asked with casual interest.

The other girl looked at each other for a long moment before both talking at once.

"No! Come on B! It's Quinn!"

"What? Gross, we're talking about Santana here!"

Brittany grinned with what looked like a knowing expression on her face. She winked, "Whatever you say."

After the two flustered girls had had a littel bit of chilled time Quinn looked up at Brittany.

"Do you think you could keep this just between us for a while Britt? We're just not ready to let the whole world in right now," She said.

Brittany looked like she was going to reply when Santana piped up, "Only if you want to though. I really regret the last time I made you keep a secret and I'm not going to do it again. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone but it's really up to you and we won't love you any less if you feel the need to tell someone."

Britts looked at her for a moment, "You're different, S." She smiled, "I like it. And I won't tell anyone. It's your secret to tell. Can we watch the show now?"

Santana smiled back at her friend and received an approving squeeze of the hand from Quinn. "Of course Britt," she said as she stood up to put the dvd in the player. She sadly had to let Quinn's hand go to do it but as soon she sat back down she slipped her arm around the smaller blonde's waist and pulled the beautiful girl close to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who alerted and favourited the story. And a special thanks to those who reviewed :) It means alot. Okay, this chapter is going to be written from Quinn's POV.**

It was about a week after her and Santana had told Brittany about their 'situation' and Quinn had to say she was pretty glad that they did it. She hadn't even realized how actively they had been trying to hide it from the dancer. Now that she knew, Quinn and Santana could have their cuddle time AND hang out with Britts at the same time. It was nice to not have to choose between spending time with their friend and being semi-initmate with each other. Quinn had grudgingly admitted to herself that those sweet touches and moments she shared with the Latina were what she looked forward to most in her day.

This day was no different. Quinn was standing by her locker, waiting to see if San would show up to school. The other girl had managed to pick up a cold and was told by Coach Sylvester to stay away from the squad until she was better so she didn't 'infect' any of the other Cheerios. Quinn knew how grumpy and sullen Santana got when she was sick so she wasn't sure whether or not the brunette was going to come to school at all. She had fired off a text earlier asking, but had not yet received a reply.

She caught sight of the darker girl as she was sliding her Spanish text book into her bag. Santana looked tired and agitated. As she drew closer to Quinn, the blonde saw her hiss something at a freshman who quickly scurried out of the way with a look of pure terror on his pimply face. When the Latina reached Quinn's locker she leant heavily against the one beside it.

"You look like crap," Quinn observed with a small smile.

Santana groaned before replying, "Nice to know I look better than I feel, Fabray."

"Drama queen. It's just a cold, not the plague," Quinn said, still grinning to show that she was joking. Santana ignored her and pulled out her compact mirror to look at herself.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Even when Santana looked like crap she was gorgeous. "You look fine, San. If you keep freaking out over this little cold I'm going to start calling you Berry."

A look of horror crossed San's face and Quinn laughed. They contiued their playful banter until Santana stopped speaking mid sentence about how she had almost thrown up while watching Finnocence stick his tongue down Berry's mouth hole. She eyes were on something over Quinn's shoulder and she looked a little worried.

"Quinn," she breathed out. Her eyes held sympathy and, frowning, Quinn turned around to see what she had been looking at. There, standing in front of a classroom door, holding a box full of what looked like folders and personal items, was none other than Shelby Corcoran. Quinn swore she stopped breathing for a moment before she felt Santana's hand gently rest on her elbow.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," the brunette said softly, her eyes filled with compassion and caring.

Quinn inahled deeply, strengthening her resolve. "I have to go apologize for my behaviour the other day. I need to talk to her."

Santana saw there was no stopping her beautiful friend so she nodded and said, "I'll come with you then. You don't have to go in there alone."

Quinn smiled at her sweetness, "It's okay, S. I should do this alone. But thank you, you're sweet." She kissed the brunette's cheek before turning back around and walking toward the now open classroom door that she had seen Miss Corcoran disappear into.

She paused at the entrance to the room and knocked softly on the door. Shelby looked up from the stack of papers she was going through on the desk.

"Quinn, come in," the older woman said softly, gesturing toward the rows of desks in front of her. Quinn opted to sit on a desk instead of in one of the chairs. There was an awkward silence in which they both just stared at each other before Quinn spoke.

"So you took the job," she started quietly.

Shelby nodded, "I talked to both Noah and Rachel and they were fine with it. Noah said that you would come around."

Quinn nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. It was immature and I shouldn't have freaked as much as I did."

Shelby shook her head. "Look, it's completely fine. I think you forget that I've been in a similar position to you. It's hard when you give up your baby. Even if it is what's best for her."

Quinn nodded again. "I also wanted to make sure that what I said didn't have an impact on whether or not I would get to see Beth. I thought about it and you're right. She's your baby and I understand that you want to make sure you're not exposing her to the wrong kind of people." Quinn's face softened, "I'm really glad that she has someone that looks out for her as well as you do. Thank you."

Shelby offered a small smile. "Rest assured that Beth will always be my number one priority. And like I said, I get where you were coming from. You were upset and my being back in town was kind of sprung on you, so no. It won't effect you being able to see Beth... eventually."

Quinn sighed softly and smiled in return. "Thank you Ms. Corcoran. I better get going to class now."

"See you later, Quinn," Shelby replied as the blonde exited the room.

**...**

Once Quinn had left the room she immediately noticed that Santana was still standing in the exact place that Quinn had left her. The Latina was watching the blonde closely and straightened up when she approached. Immediately Quinn was enveloped in a warm hug that she returned gladly.

"You okay?" Santana whispered in her friend's hair.

Quinn just nodded in reply before pulling away and smiling weakly at her friend. She was really glad she had Santana.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked the brunette.

Santana shrugged, "You said you could go in alone so I thought I'd wait out here in case you needed me."

Quinn's heart soared at San's sweetness and all she wanted to do was pull her in close for a searing kiss. That wasn't exactly an option, however, with all the gawkers and idiots milling around them waiting for the bell to signal the beginning of another boring school day. Besides, she didn't want to catch whatever it was that Santana had. She settled with touching San's hand softly to let her know how grateful she was.

Santana took the opportunity to capture the blonde's hand and give it a firm squeeze. She then gave Quinn a caring smile before tugging on her hand to lead her to her next class.

**...**

That afternoon in Glee club, Quinn was sitting between Brittany and Santana in the back row of the choir room. Usually she tried to muster up some enthusiasm for the goings on in the group but today she just couldn't find the motivation to be interested. She was writing notes to Santana while Finn and Rachel were performing some sort of song about their tumultuous relationship.

_My place or yours?_

Santana read the note and frowned as she scribbled a note back;

_Don't want you to catch my disease. :(_

Quinn pouted as she read this.

_I don't care, it's worth it. _

Santana smiled and reached out to take her friend's hand. "One week, Fabray. I'll be better, then we can have some epic sleepovers."

Quinn grimaced, "I can't wait that long, S. I want cuddle time."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Now who's being a drama queen?" She was smiling softly as she ran her thumb gently over the back of the blond girl's hand. "One week and I'm all yours. I can't have you getting sick. Coach will go rank and beat my ass with her vicious words if you have to be out sick too."

While they had been talking, Mr Schue had taken up the floor where Finn and Rachel had just been publicly airing their crazy relationship shit and was trying to convince the group to do disco for that week's assignment.

Quinn wasn't very happy that she wouldn't be able to see San outside of school until she was better, but she did find it kind of cute that the Latina didn't want her getting sick. The brunette still hadn't taken her hand out of the blonde's and was using her fingers to play with the soft skin of the back of Quinn's hand.

After Mr Schue had been shot down on his disco idea he let the group go on their way. Once they had said goodbye to everyone, Quinn and Santana took their time walking out of the school. Now that everyone had gone they could feel free to stroll leisurely down the halls of McKinley hand in hand without the fear of unwanted eyes prying into their business.

Quinn really liked the way Santana's hand just fit so perfectly in hers instead of her hand being engulfed like it always used to be with Sam and Finn. With noone looking, the blonde could feel free to pretend that her and her beautiful best friend were actually in a relationship. She blushed when she caught herself thinking this. She let her eyes wander to the side, trying to determine whether or not San was thinking the same thing.

The brunette had a soft, far away smile on her face. Even with her slightly pale cheeks and the circles around her dark chocolate eyes, she looked more at ease than Quinn had seen her in a while. The Latina wasn't one to let her walls down often, but Quinn thought that lately she had been seeing a different side to the other girl. A side she very much enjoyed.

When Santana finally caught Quinn staring at her, she squinted suspiciously at the blonde and bumped their shoulders together. "What's up?"

Quinn smiled shyly, looking down. She bit her lip as she looked back up.

"I like this," the blonde said quietly, pulling them to a stop just inside the doors of the school. When Santana gave her a quizzical look, Quinn raised their joined hands.

Santana made a little 'o' of understanding with her mouth before her face softened into a smile and she pulled the blonder girl close to her. She pressed their foreheads together, desperately wanting to do the same with their lips, but not wanting to risk Quinn getting sick. She didn't want to be responsible for her lovely friend being unhappy. She kept their hands joined as she wrapped her other arm around the small girl's waist.

"I like it too," she whispered in reply. "So much."

**...**

It was over a week until Santana was well enough for her to allow a sleep over. Quinn had been denied snuggles through no lack of trying on her part for 7 whole days. It had been pure torture. Finally, on Saturday afternoon, Santana had called her and asked her to come over and stay the night. Quinn tried to play it cool, pretending to be aloof and uncaring when she was secretly ecstatic that she would be able to sleep in the brunette's arms again.

She sincerelyhoped that Santana didn't notice how tired she looked. For the past few days she had been up late, not being able to sleep. She thought that Santana might have been having the same problem because they had been texting each other until the wee hours of the morning each night. When Quinn would wake up the next day to the sound of her alarm she usually had her phone in her hand and one or two missed texts from San.

Saturday morning she had had two missed texts from her best friend, the first being in continuance of the conversation they had been having and the second being a very sweet good night text.

Quinn was staring unseeingly into a text book when her phone started to buzz beside her. She quickly flipped it open and checked the caller I.D. before grinning and pressing the green button to accept the call.

"Santana," she greeted nonchalantly, trying not to sound as happy as she was to hear the brunette's voice.

"Hey Q, watcha doing?" Santana's voice through the other end. Quinn had to admit that after taking the day off yesterday, San was sounding much better. Only the fiesty Latina could get over a cold that quick.

"Just studying, nothing interesting. You?" She replied casually.

"Yeah just chilling, finally over my cold," San replied just as calmly.

"I noticed, you don't sound as congested," Quinn said while playing with the corner of the page she was on in her book.

Santana snorted, "I think you word you are looking for is 'shitty'. I don't sound as shitty. I feel heaps better too... almost well enough for a sleepover?" Her slightly husky voice sounded uncertain and Quinn couldn't contain the huge smile that broke out over her face.

"Almost? When would you be ready for this sleepover?" She asked teasingly, now twirling a piece of her short hair around her finger. Completely aware and uncaring of how teenage girly she must have looked in that moment.

"I was thinking tonight? My place?" Santana was now using her sexy voice. This was something that Quinn did not have the ability to resist, not that she would have resisted in this case anyway.

"Hmm, you just expect me drop to drop all of my plans for the evening to come and see you?" The blonde played.

"Yes," San replied certainly.

Quinn laughed, "Fine, I'll be there at five."

"Sweet, see you then Fabray." The other replied with a smile very evident in her voice.

After they had hung up, Quinn rolled over on her bed and held her phone to her chest. She stared at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face.

**...**

After haphazardly throwing a bunch of different clothes into an overnight bag, Quinn bounded down the stairs and told her mom where she was going that night. Her mom didn't seem very suprised and much to Quinn's pleasure she didn't get that look of distaste on her face that she usually got when Q told her that she was going over to San's for the night or that the other girl was coming over their place to sleep. Maybe the older Fabray woman had noticed how unhappy and restless Quinn had been during the last week without being able to see Santana whenever she wanted.

Quinn bounced around the house for the rest of the afternoon, trying to find something to do while she waited until it was time to go to San's place. Everything she did she lost interest in almost as soon as she started it. She tried to watch a movie while she waited but her thoughts were too occupied with visions of lovely Latina's. After trying several different things she settled on laying on her bed trying to do the study she had abandoned earlier.

She should have told San she would be there earlier but she hadn't wanted to come off sounding too eager. That would have been totally uncool. So she suffered for hours, excitement building in her chest every second. The way she was acting, you would have thought she hadn't seen Santana in years instead of mere days but she was so desperate for the comfort she now knew she could only get in those warm, safe arms.

Finally the time came for her to grab her bag and head over to Santana's place. She checked her hair and make-up before saying a quick goodbye to her mom and half jogging out to her car.

After the short drive, she was at Santana's place and out of the car the second the engine was off. She was bounding up the stone pathway that led to the door of the Lopez residence and before she even had a chance to knock, the door was opened by her favourite Latina. They simply stared at each other for a moment, both trying to contain smiles that were desperately fighting to the surface.

"Are your parents home?" Quinn breathed.

Santana bit her lip and shook her head, no. She stepped backward into the shadowed darkness of the house beckoning Quinn in with her eyes. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Quinn found herself in Santana's arms. She didn't know who started it but they were kissing each other with a week's worth of pent up passion. One set of lips met the other and soon their tongues too became reacquainted.

They stayed like that for several long, satisfying minutes. Once they finally broke away to catch their breaths they just held each other. San's arms were around Quinn's waist and the blonde's own arms were around the other girl's neck. Her forehead was pressed against the Latina's shoulder.

"How about we never wait that long again," Santana sighed as she tightened her arms around Quinn's small frame.

Q nodded fervently against the darker girl. "I don't care if I get a stupid cold."

"I just didn't want to be the reason you were unhappy," Santana whispered in reply.

Quinn pulled back to look the brunette in the eyes. "Not being able to hold you like this made me unhappier than being sick ever could." She closed the gap between them once more. Her lips gently caressing Santana's in an infinitely soft kiss.

Santana nodded after they broke the kiss. "Okay," she husked out. "If I knew I'd be getting kissed like that I wouldn't have waited so damn long just 'cause I was afraid you'd kick my ass for getting you sick."

Quinn scoffed, "Santana Lopez, afraid of me? As if that'll ever happen."

Santana laughed too. "You're right, I could totally drop you anytime I wanted."

"Oh really?"

Santana grinned evilly. That question sparked off what they would come to refer to as 'The Great Tickle Fight of 2012'. It ended with them both out of breath, on their backs on Santana's bed. Their fingers were linked together and Quinn was sure in that moment that she didn't want to be just friends with Santana anymore.

Quinn reached over and tugged on Santana's shirt. She wanted the other girl to be touching her as much as possible. Not in a dirty way. Well, mostly not in a dirty way. She just wanted to feel that awesome feeling she got in her chest when the other girl had her arms around her.

San obliged willingly. She pulled the blonde in close with her hands on her hips and she connected their lips softly before resting her chin on top of Q's head.

"I'm glad you're here, Q," She whispered, kissing the top of Quinn's head quickly.

The blonde sighed contentedly, snuggling into San's neck. "Me too," she breathed, feeling suddenly very tired. "It was hard to sleep without you."

After feeling Santana tense slightly against her, she was going to try and take her words back, knowing that saying something like that could cause the Latina's ever present walls to slam back up in preparation of pain. But before she could speak, San's arms tightened around her waist and she heard the girl whisper, "It was hard for me to sleep without you too."

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Both sleeping deeper and better than they had that entire week.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana looked over at Quinn who was still sleeping deeply. After kissing and playing for a while the night before they had both fallen into an exhausted sleep and San hadn't woken up until late the next morning. She was so glad it was a weekend. She looked forward to being able to spend a lazy day in bed with the girl that had been so ever present in her mind for the last couple months.

By leaning forward just a hair, Santana was able to brush her nose lightly against Quinn's. They were facing each other with their legs entwined and Santana's arm draped lightly over Q's side. The blonde's arms were bundled up between them and the Latina couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked in this moment.

It was a sight to see, the unflappable Quinn Fabray not looking as tough as nails. She looked as though the world could actually hurt her when she was like this. Santana's arm tightened around her smaller friend at the thought but she kept their faces just slightly apart so she could still stare at Q's face. She was so beautiful when she was all at peace like this. Not that she wasn't just drop dead gorgeous all the time but when she was like this she looked like an angel. An angel sent down from heaven just for Santana.

When she couldn't bear the distance between them any longer she placed the gentlest of kisses on Quinn's soft, rosy lips. It must have been enough to stir the blonde slightly, as she moaned softly and buried her face in Santana's neck while latching onto the brunette's shirt with her hands. San beamed at Quinn's adorableness and revelled in the warmth and comfort that was radiating out of the blonde's small body.

"You're perfect," Santana purred under her breath into Quinn's hair. She didn't really care if the blonde heard it but she said it and meant it nonetheless.

Quinn groaned, "I can't sleep when you're being cute. Now hush." Santana laughed softly at her friend before tightening their embrace and closing her eyes.

**...**

Glee club had a morning meeting on Monday and Santana had gotten to school before Quinn. She was sitting in the back row of the choir room, casually filing her nails, waiting for someone interesting to get there. Be it, Brittany or Quinn or even Puckerman. At the moment the only people in the room was her, Schuester, Rachel, Artie and the Changs.

Although she had become alot closer to the other members of the Glee club recently she still didn't exactly go out of her way to make conversation with any of them besides Q and Brittany. Occasionally Puck if she was super bored and had no one better to converse with. The other members didn't exactly make an effort to talk to her either and that was exactly how she liked it. It was simpler that way. She found it hard enough keeping up with the two real friendships she had.

Finally more of the club started to enter the room and Santana patiently waited for one of two people she actually wanted to see. Eventually Brittany arrived and bounded up the stairs to set upon Santana in an epic, bone crushing hug. Soon after the bubbly blonde had sat down on her left and had struck up a conversation wiht Mike about something dance related, Quinn entered the room. Santana didn't know why but today Q looked especially sexy.

After seeing the blonde in her cheer leading uniform hundreds of times before, San thought she'd be desensitized to the hotness of her friend wearing it. But nope, Quinn Fabray was damn sexy in that tight shirt and short skirt and Santana had to bite her lip and avert her eyes before she was caught oggling her friend too much.

As Quinn started to make her up the stairs and over to where San and Britts were sitting, their eyes met and Santana gave her a little smirk. Their eyes stayed locked until Quinn had sat down and turned away to look to where Mr Schue had started talking.

Santana pulled out her phone and quickly tapped out a message to Q.

**[To QUINN]**

_Jesus Fabray, you are looking FINE 2day ;)_

She waited until the blonde felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before she grinned and looked away. She heard Quinn's soft giggle before she felt a small hand slip into her own. She looked over at her friend who was positively beaming, with a soft blush creeping up her neck and coating her smooth cheeks.

San gave Q's hand a squeeze before turning her attention back to the front of the room. Santana didn't mind holding Quinn's hand back here. The other club members rarely turned around to look their way so she assumed they were safe from prying eyes. The Latina didn't realize it, because she really wasn't paying attention but while Rachel was performing some Broadway song San had never heard of, the dwarf spied the two girl's clasped hands.

She didn't think much of it in that moment but later she would come to remember almost walking in on the two if them looking mighty close in one of the school bathrooms a few weeks ago.

**...**

During lunch Quinn and Santana were loitering in one of the hallways. It was almost deserted, another student would occasionally walk past them but no-one paid them any mind. Santana had her head leant against her locker as Quinn recounted a story about a freshman doing something ridiculous and idiotic. Santana was more watching the blonde's beautiful face light up at certain things than listening to her story.

At one stage San couldn't control her hands any longer and she found herself brushing away a stray lock of hair that had come free of Q's high pony. Her fingers lingered on the soft skin of Quinn's cheek and it wasn't until the blonde's hand came up to cover her own that she noticed that Q had stopped talking.

Their eyes met and San was on the verge of leaning in to capture her friend's plump lips between her own when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Her hand dropped from Q's face and she felt her smile melt away into a mask of anger as she saw Rachel Berry staring at them with curious eyes as she made her way past. When they little diva noticed they had seen her and she saw look of cold fury on Santana's face, her eyes widened with fear and she quickened her pace.

Quinn shot a worried look at her brunette friend who was still glaring after the shorter girl.

"San," she whispered gently reaching out to take her hand, "Are you okay?"

She winced as Santana pulled her hand away. "I think I need to have a talk with Rachel Berry," she growled venomously before stalking away without another word.

Quinn watched her go with her mouth slightly open and worry settling into her mind. She somehow thought that this wasn't going to end well.

**...**

Santana turned a corner quickly enough to see a flash of brown hair disappearing into the girl's bathroom. The exact bathroom that Rachel had almost seen her and Quinn locking lips. She pushed the door open and entered the small room.

When Rachel heard the bathroom door creak open behind her, she had no doubts about who it was. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the undoubtedly angry Latina.

"Santana," the shorter brunette greeted nervously. Santana replied only with the slight narrowing of her eyes. Rachel figured there was going to be no civility in this conversation on her part. "Look," she continued, trying for the honest approach, "I know there's something going on between you and Quinn Fabray." San opened her mouth to protest but Rachel held up her hands and continued. "It's not my place to judge you! As you know, I have two gay dads and I'm a huge advocate for the LGBT community! I promise not to tell anyone about your relationships with Quinn. You should both be able to come out at your own pace when you feel comfortable." She finished with she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Santana gaped at her for a second before advancing on the hobbit. "I'm not _gay_." She hissed, whispering the last word while casting paranoid glances around the bathroom that was deserted apart from the two of them. The Latina knew the words were untrue before she even let them flow from her lips.

Rachel took a wary step backwards and said, "Bisexual then. It doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you're in the glee club, which makes you family to me. And if you aren't ready to let anyone in on your sexuality that's fine with me! I'll keep your secret." She finished with an over the top, conspiratorial wink.

Santana shook her head. It was obvious that denying her thing with Quinn and her being into girls was fruitless. Rachel just wouldn't listen. "What makes you think something's going on between me and Quinn?" She huffed. If she couldn't make the dwarf think there wasn't something going on between the two girls, she could at least try and make sure she didn't let anyone find out about them.

"Remember that time I walked in on you and Quinn in the bathroom? This bathroom actually," Rachel queried before shrugging. "You guys looked... cosy." She let out a tittering laugh that grated upon Santana's nerves before continuing. "And today in glee club I saw you two holding hands. I know neither of you are the friendly hand holdinh type. Unless it comes to Brittany of course." San blushed at being caught holding Q's hand. "And just now in the hall? It's hard to think you guys are trying to hide anything when you look at each other like that. I think it's sweet," she sighed holding her hands to her chest and staring wistfully at the ceiling. So dramatic.

Santana crossed her arms and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Fine. Quinn and I are... I dunno, seeing each other? Whatever. But this stays between you and me okay, Man-hands? Unlike you, Q and I have reputations to uphold."

Rachel frowned at her. "Is reputation really more important to you than love Santana?" She then shrugged, "Your secret is safe with me. I won't even tell Finn." She made to walk past the taller brunette before stopping beside her. "I'm only going to say this once. If you keep hiding, someone is going to get hurt. That's just how it works. The longer you keep this secret... the more impact it's going to make when it eventually comes out. Which it will." Santana didn't reply. She just continued to stare at the opposite wall with tense shoulders. Rachel sighed, "Just think about it. And if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am." With that she left the bathroom and with it, a very confused, angry girl.

**Sorry about any mistakes guys! Hope you enjoyed...**


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn saw Santana exit the bathroom with a slightly irritated expression on her pretty face. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked a lot like a grumpy child. She almost walked straight passed Quinn without barely a glance in her direction.

"Hey!" The blonde said loudly, her own face now mirroring her friend's irritation. "What's your deal?"

Santana's shoulders tensed and she turned to face Q. Even though she really didn't want to talk about the fact that Rachel 'Big Mouth' Berry was aware of the one thing that could absolutely demolish her reputation, Quinn had just as much at stake and deserved to be told. As she was about to open her mouth and speak the bell rang and they heard the sounds of hundreds of feet heading to afternoon classes echoing around the halls. Santana sighed, "Look, I don't wanna talk about it here. I'll take you home this afternoon, okay? We can go get coffee or something?"

Quinn still looked slightly peeved but she nodded in agreement. Their classes were in opposite directions so when San turned around to leave she had to quickly touch her elbow to make her pause for a moment. Quinn could hear the other students heading toward them en masse and she became aware that they weren't alone anymore but surrounded by their peers. And yet, as usual, all she could see was Santana.

"Just don't shut me out okay? I know that's like your thing or whatever. Mystery Girl. But it hurts when you pull away from me. It's messy but we're in this together and I wouldn't have it any other way." Quinn squeezed her arm before leaving the slightly stunned Latina staring after her.

**...**

After school Santana leaned against her newly polished car waiting for Quinn. She had been there for a while and the parking lot was now all but deserted but she didn't mind. The wait would well be worth the company.

"Bye Santana!" The call startled her for a moment before she realized that it was just Berry shouting at her from one of her dads' cars. She hesitated a moment before raising her hand in a small wave. Rachel was an annoying little hobbit, but as far as poeple go she was definitely one of the more decent ones.

"Hey," Another breathless voice panted out beside her, scaring her half to death. She really was jumpy this afternoon. Quinn was standing there, obviously having run to the car. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs Parkinson had to talk to me about some stuff."

"Nothing bad I hope," San said with a small frown.

Quinn positively beamed, "Nope, I got some really good feedback from my last exam. It's going to bump my finishing grade!" She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course you did well. You're Quinn Fabray, Study Gal." She couldn't help but grin aswell though. She was ridiculously proud of her girlfri-... her _friend._ She cleared her throat at the awkward thought and her smile faded a small bit. "Wanna get going?"

Quinn noticed the shift in demeanor and calmed down a little too. She must have remembered their unfinished conversation earlier in the day. "Yeah, let's do it."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the choice of phrase and it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "You've got a dirty mind sometimes, S." She said, making her way around the car to her own door.

"Only sometimes?" San replied slipping in behind the wheel. "It's like you don't know me at all." She winked and shifted into drive, pulling out of the student parking lot and into the road.

She was headed to the outskirts of the suburbs to one of her favourite coffee joints. It was an intimate little shop that she knew would provide her and Quinn some privacy.

They arrived after a short quiet drive and neither of them spoke until they had pushed through the small coffee shop's double doors and made their way through the thick smell of freshly brewed java to a secluded booth in the back. Santana sighed and slumped down in her seat across from Quinn. She leant her head on one hand and stared at the blonde.

Q frowned. "I can't tell if you're looking at me or not when you wear those things," she muttered. Quinn had never liked the large aviator sunglasses the brunette was so fond of wearing.

"Why do you hate my sunnies so much?" She asked with a tiny laugh as she pushed them up away from her face to sit atop her head.

Quinn shrugged as she leant back and smirked. "Maybe I like to see your eyes."

Santana laughed outright at that. "Smooth Fabray. Very smooth." Q grinned back. They kept their conversation light until after they had two steaming mugs of the best tasting coffee in Lima sitting on the table between them. Silence fell for a moment as they sipped at their drinks.

Quinn cleared her throat and San sighed. She knew it was now down to business and she had absolutely no idea as to how Q was going to react when she found out that Rachel knew about them. "So," the blonde drawled with raised eyebrows, "What happened with Rachel?"

Santana screwed up her face, not knowing where to begin. She ended up settling with, "She knows."

Quinn frowned. "She knows? She knows how to annoy people without talking? She knows how to knit ridiculous animal sweaters? Could you be a bit more specific, San?"

Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She knows about us, Q. About our thing."

Quinn's perfect lips made the shape of an 'O' as she grasped the Latina's meaning. "So you told her?"

Santana shook her head frantically. "Of course not. She saw us like hold hands or some shit. I dunno." When she said no she swore she could have seen what looked like disappointment shining in her friend's eyes. "And she totally thinks I'm like gay."

The blonde girl arched a brow. "You're not?"

"What?" Santana exclaimed with shock written plainly all over her face. She glanced around the dimly lit room to make sure no one was listening in before she leant across the table and hissed at Quinn. "Why does everyone seem to think I'm a lesbian?"

Q rolled her eyes. "Possibly because you never deny it? And come on, you've liked girls before. Hell, you were in love with Brittany." She said the last part with perhaps the slightest touch of bitterness colouring her tone.

A grunt of annoyance escaped the darker girl's lips. "Whatever, Q. It takes two to tango. Are _you _on board the Ellen express?"

Seeming completely at ease with the question, Quinn merely shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, obviously I'm attracted to you and I've found girls hot before but I've never really questioned it further than that. So maybe, maybe not." San was shocked at how casual she was about the subject. Her mouth was slightly agape as she changed the course of their conversation away from the dangerous topic of sexuality.

"So you're not like mad that Berry knows?" San asked quietly, surprised at how easily Q was taking the whole thing on board. The Latina, personally, was freaking out. What if Berry let it slip? It would be the end of her. What would her family think? She shuddered slightly, her mind racing.

A warm hand covered her own. "I'm not worried, San. Rachel's not the type of person to out someone. She'll stay quiet until we decide, first of all, what the hell we're even doing and, secondly, if we even want to tell people about it."

Santana kept her eyes on their fingers as she interlaced hers with Quinn's. "You would be okay with that? I mean if anything _were _to ever come of this, you would be cool to not tell people?"

Quinn shrugged. "I haven't a clue. I mean it would be awesome to not have to hide it from everyone but if telling people would make you uncomfortable I'd be willing to wait for as long as you need. Within reason of course."

"What's 'within reason'?" San queried curiously, wanting to know how long exactly Q would give her before she couldn't hide any longer.

The blonde gave a tittering laugh before giving San's hand a squeeze. "I don't know, San. I know I don't want to be an 80 year old with a secret girlfriend that's for sure."

A small flurry of butterflies welled up in the Latina's stomach at the word 'girlfriend'. She really didn't want to do another Brittany. Be so in love and have in blow up in her face because she was too afraid to tell people how ridiculously strong her feelings were for another girl. "Neither do I, Q," She whispered.

**Sorry it's so short and so damn late guys. Love you all 3 to all my new story followers, thank you for taking the time to read :D I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Glee was especially boring that afternoon. To everyone's surprise even Rachel didn't have an over dramatic piece to perform to the group. She was actually being quiet for once. Santana didn't exactly care. It was a pretty nice change if she was being completely honest. What she had noticed though, was that the small diva wasn't practically sitting on her massive oaf of a boyfriend's lap today. Strange, Finnocence was, in fact, sitting on the other side of the room beside Sam. He had a constipated pouty look on his goofy face. Interesting.

After Mr Schue had dismissed them and the club filtered out into the empty hallway, San felt compelled toward the hobbit, who was walking slowly and alone toward the front exit of the high school. Quinn gave her a puzzled look before continuing on her way with Britt.

"Hey Berry," San said catching up the short girl. "What's up?"

Rachel sighed dramatically, "I suppose you noticed my melancholy attitude in Glee club today?"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, sure. It was actually more that you and Finnept weren't licking each other's tonsils like usual." Rachel screwed up her face in distaste at the comment which made San smirk a little.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say such... graphic and distasteful things, Santana," She huffed. "And, for your information, Finn and I have decided to go our seperate ways."

Santana raised her eyebrows in shock. "Wow. From the look on his face the break up wasn't mutual."

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "Okay, _I _decided we should go our seperate ways. It wasn't going to work with us in the long run. I have such big dreams, you know?"

"And he was holding you back," San summised. Rachel began to defend herself and maybe Finn so S held up her hands, "No, I get it. I'm not judging. Finn's a nice guy I suppose, but you guys have a very different idea of where you're going to be in the future. I mean, he wants the picket fence and tyre shop while you want flashing lights and broadway. It would only have hurt more if you guys had split further down the line." Rachel blinked at the Latina.

"You're... very understanding," She muttered suspiciously.

San rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so shocked. I'm not a bitch _all _the time. Look. You're being really cool about the whole..." She glanced around to ensure they were alone before whispering, "The whole me and Quinn thing. I kind of owe you. You're ridiculously annoying at times but you're not as horrible as I thought, so, I got your back if you need me alright?" It pained Santana to say it, but it was true. Rachel was a cool for the little spaz she was. "Just don't tell anyone," She added as a half joke.

Berry rolled her eyes, "You don't owe me anything, Santana. And don't you think you have too many secret relationships already?" She gave the other brunette a pointed stare.

Santana grunted with a frown. "I'm gonna let the relationship comment slide, Berry. And I know I don't owe you anything, but the offer remains."

Rachel eyed her suspiciously before nodding graciously. "Thank you, Santana. You're not as cold and horrible as I thought," She joked with a small smile.

Santana grinned, "Likewise midget."

**...**

"What were you and Rachel talking about before?" Quinn asked as she drove herself, San and Britt to her place after Rachel and S had gone their seperate ways.

Santana shrugged, "She need some Dr. Phil time I guess. She dumped Finn and needed a heart to heart to cheer her up."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "I thought those guys were like end game. And why did _you_ have to be the one to have a deep and meaningful with her?"

"I felt kind of obliged... Like I would if it were you or Britt," San muttered glumly. "It's like... I don't want to punch her in the mouth everytime she speaks nowadays. It's freaky."

Brittany smiled while Quinn all out laughed. "Rachel's totally your friend, and you didn't even notice."

"What?" The Latina queried with an almost disgusted expression on her face. "Rachel Berry is _not _my friend. Her being super cool about the whole us thing and the fact that I don't hate her with the fiery passion of a thousand suns anymore doesn't mean that we're friends... does it?"

Britt and Quinn laughed at her confused and and morbid face as they approached Q's house. For a smart girl, San could be very dense sometimes.

The blonde's had stopped laughing at her by the time they had reached Quinn's place and were talking about some trivial thing or another. Santana wasn't really paying attention, she was more preoccupied with texting her mom to tell her she wouldn't be home that night.

They went straight upstairs with the intention to study. Which basically meant they were going to procrastinate until they realized it was really late. It happened every time and they had long since accepted the inevitable. Britt was going to get a lift home at about 8 so they decided to watch a movie.

"The Avengers or the new Spiderman?" Santana asked holding up two discs. "And before you ask, we are _not _watching The Notebook. Not again."

Quinn sighed, she really did love that movie. "I vote Spiderman. You've watched the Avengers like a hundred times already."

Brittany nodded her head, "Q's right. Once you can quote every line you need to stop. That's why I'm not allowed to watch She's The Man anymore. I vote Spiderman."

Santana sighed but nodded. She loved Spidey, but The Avengers was legit her favourite thing on the face of the planet. "Spiderman it is."

Brittany was lying on her stomach on Q's bed with chin propped up on her hands while San was putting the dvd in. "You know, I'm kinda glad Rachel and Finn broke up."

Santana spun in her spot with a frown. "Why? You don't wanna get with that blundering baboon, Finn Hudson, do you? Because you can do so much better, B."

Quinn nodded fervently from her spot against the head board behing Britt.

"I think Finn's nice," Britt said softly. "But no I don't want to date Finn. I kinda think Rachel's hot."

Santana's jaw dropped almost to the ground. "You what? Rachel Berry is most definitely _not _hot, Brittany." She looked to Quinn for support.

The blonde just shrugged, "I dunno, remember Brittney week? Even you have admit she was kind of sexy."

Santana slumped backwards and put her hands on her face. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. It's Rachel for God's sake."

"Exactly, I thought she was your friend now, that means she can't be all that bad right?" Britt said with a small, innocent smile. "I think she's really nice, she helps me with my maths work sometimes."

"Stop calling her my friend! Besides, she's totally straight Britt-Britt!" Santana rebuttled, wishing her friend would see sense.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "So are you." Santana's face went red and she clenched her fists, wanting to say otherwise but unable to force the words from her lips. "Exactly. You can never tell sometimes. And I'm not saying I like-like her like I like-liked you. I just think she's sweet and really sexy."

Quinn shrugged, "I think you should do whatever you want, B. Even if what you want is a fashion challenged midget." Brittany grinned over her shoulder at her friend who smiled back just as bright.

Santana groaned loudly. "I hope you know that this is going to end in disaster. But whatever makes you happy, B."

Britt clapped her hands in excitement. "See I knew you guys would be happy."

Santana rolled her eyes under the arm she had draped across her face. 'Happy' was certainly not the word she would use for this situation. But she had to admit Rachel Berry wasn't the worst person Britt could have gotten a crush on.

**...**

After Brittany had left, Santana and Quinn actually managed to settle down into study mode. San was at the desk with a text book open and a pen between her teeth while Quinn was laying on her stomach making notes about the French Revolution.

When San heard her phone beeping she decided she couldn't be bothered fetching it from the other side of the room. Way too much effort. Besides, she assumed it was a group text because Q got one at the exact moment she did. Probably from Brittany, having forgotten something as usual or just being her cute scatter brained self.

She heard Quinn hum softly behind her as she read the text. "Who is it?" San asked destractedly as she tried to concentrate on retaining some of the information in the text she was reading.

"Puck's having a party on Saturday," Q replied, San heard shifting on the bed but remained focussed on her work.

"We should go," Q said, her voice was closer now.

Santana tapped her pen against her teeth, trying to make sense of what she was reading. "Maybe," she replied.

"Santana," Q said again. This time more insistantly.

"Hmm?" S replied, still not turning.

"Santanaaaa," Quinn whined, now poking the back of her shoulder. Santana sighed and spun around on the swivel chair so she was facing her blonde friend. She took the pen from between her lips and placed it on the desk behind her.

Quinn was sitting at the end of her bed, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "We should go to the party together."

Santana quirked her eyebrows jokingly, "Are you asking me on a date Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde smiled, "Maybe. What are you going to do about it if I am?" She leant back now with a saucy grin on her lips.

Santana smirked and stood up. She moved so she was positioned in between the other girl's legs with her hands resting on pale knees. Leaning, forward she captured Q's lips with her own in a chaste kiss. "I'm going to say yes, then kiss you senseless." She kissed the blonde again and again. They were just quick little kisses until Quinn reached up and threaded her fingers through black hair. The kiss deepened and soon Santana found herself almost laying on the other girl, their tongues meeting and their bodies almost entwined.

Needless to say, studying was well forgotten after that. Unfortunately, they eventually needed sleep. Quinn couldn't remember ever being as happy as she was when she was falling asleep wrapped in Santana's arms.

**...**

**I'm thinking of hooking Rachel and Britt up but I have no idea if that is even a thing! What do guys? D:**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy Christing balls. (Yes, that is in fact a real expression). I didn't expect such an amazing reaction from you all. You guys are brilliant! ;_; I'm so glad that so many of you have taken the time to read and review this story and I want you to know that it really means a hell of a lot to me. I take the time to read each review and take on board any criticism and I appreciate all of them! Thanks guys! It's because you show so much interest that I continue to write this story so please keep it up!**

**...**

After San had gotten back home from Q's house the morning after Britt's startling confession about her apparent feelings for one Rachel Barbra Berry, she finally opened and read the text from Puck. She let out a loud groan at it's content.

_Hey babez i hope you gals are cumming to my rockin costume party sat night. its gonna be off the hook! and it ain't no party without the unholy trinity ;) some of the glee dudes are gonna be there too so you should definitely make an appearance. - Puckzilla_

Santana rolled her eyes at his appalling spelling and grammar and frowned deeply at having to find a costume to wear to the stupid thing. Had it not been for Quinn, there would be no way she would even be going. She sighed and opened up a new message.

To Quinn: _Heya, do you know what you're wearing to Puck's?_

From Quinn: _I was just going to wear my halloween costume. Don't wanna blow my own horn but I make a damn fine Red Riding Hood._

Santana smirked, recalling the blonde's Halloween outfit. Quinn certainly did make a fine Red Riding Hood. Slowly an idea formed in her head as to what to wear to Puck's without having to use much effort to obtain it at all.

To Quinn: _Awesome. I have the perfect costume in mind._

From Quinn: _Ohh what is it? Sexy nurse? ;)_

To Quinn: _Not telling :) you'll find out Saturday. xx_

Santana grinned as she put her phone down on her bedside table and got to searching for her clean Cheerios uniform. Her other one was at Quinn's placed being washed.

When she got back from having her shower she picked up her phone again only to smile at having recieved another text from Q.

From Quinn: _No fair :'( I'll probably get to yours about 7:45?_

To Quinn: _Sweet, we'll need to get some coffee before going to practice. Sue is going to brutalize us for sure :P_

From Quinn: _Doesn't she always? And definitely. We'll swing by the Lima Bean._

By the time Quinn got to her place to pick her up for school, Santana had donned her uniform, applied her makeup and pulled her hair back into the painfully tight Cheerios pony tail Sue forced them to maintain. The hair was almost enough to make San want to re-quit the cheerleading squad and go back to being just that bitchy girl in Glee club. She would do it too if it weren't for the jocks and other bullies roaming the halls of McKinley. She had to keep herself safe. More importantly she had to keep Quinn safe. The only way she could think of to do that was to stay atop the social ladder by being a cheerleader. Sue was a vicious bitch but there was no way she would stand for someone bullying one of her team.

San threw her backpack over one shoulder and pulled the front door closed behind her. She half skipped down the front pathway to where Q was waiting for her. After she had settled into her seat and closed the car door after her she eagerly leant in to plant a chaste kiss on her beautiful friend's equally beautiful lips.

"You guys are so cute!" Came a squeal from the back seat. Santana jerked back in surprise before realizing it was just Britt. With her hand on her chest she tried to take deep breaths in order to calm down from her fright.

"Jesus, B, you scared the crap out of me," She sighed still clutching at her frantically beating heart. Quinn chuckled beside her before pushing the car into drive.

**...**

The rest of the week was uneventful. It went by fairly quickly with Puck's party getting closer and closer. By Friday San had just acquired the final parts of her costume. In reality they were the only things she actually had to go out and buy. The rest had already been in her closet.

When Saturday night rolled around, Britt was over at the Lopez house getting ready for the party with Santana. Q was coming over a bit later, deciding to get ready at her own place as she often forgot to bring necessary things when she was getting ready at one of the other girls' houses.

It was about 7 when Quinn got there. Brittany let her in while San applied the finishing touches to her makeup. Her outfit was nothing extreme. Pretty much a lazy way to get away with not putting any effort into a costume. And she still managed to look hot.

Quinn's Red Riding Hood garb was perfect. The red, hooded cape. The floral dress. The wicker basket carried on her arm. San's favourite thing about the outfit was that it bearly left anything to the imagination. It was the blone's favourite costume because of how well she seemed to suit the part and how fine she looked in the short, low cut dress. Santana enjoyed the thing thoroughly.

Brittany was wearing a cat suit. Quinn blinked at her a few times before erupting into a fit of giggles at her friend's cuteness. With painted whiskers and big, fake fluffy paws she made quite the spectacle. B could have worn a garbage bag and still been hot though. Her leopard print shirt was just a tube top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach and her striped short shorts displayed an immense span of well muscled leg. The ears were ridiculously adorable as well. Britt smiled at Quinn's laughing and grabbed her hand to pull her up the stairs to San's room.

When the reached the Latina's closed bedroom door, Q felt her heart thumping madly in her chest. She had no idea why, but she was feeling kind of nervous. Kind of like a first date. Britt knocked softly on the door and called out, asking if Santana was ready.

"Come i~in," Santana sing songed from within the room. Quinn took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The lights were off which only gave Q the hallway light so see with. San was facing away from her towards her vanity, but that was all she could see. She reached a suddenly unsteady hand over to switch on the light.

The room was illuminated and Quinn's breath left her with a big 'whoosh'. Even from behind, the brunette standing before her looked incredible. Sexy didn't even come close to how she looked right now. With a black dress that stopped well before hitting knee length, Quinn felt that if she tried to let her eyes wander up the length of those legs she would be looking forever. There was a slit up the thigh of the dress that commanded a very large chunk of the blonde's attention. She was only pulled from her drool filled staring when she heard the Latina's husky voice travelling towards her.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods, Red?" Santana purred, slowly turning around to reveal the rest of her 'costume'. The blonde girl felt her jaw drop as S leant back against her vanity with one leg slightly cocked to the side. Everything was... pushed up... in all the right places and Quinn felt all the blood in her body pump madly through her heart and up into her cheeks. She was sure even her ears were red right now.

Dragging her eyes up and away from that incredibly distracting chest, Q found herself staring deeply into two glistening, yellow eyes. After taking that in she blinked at the sharp canine teeth being shown off in her friend's cocky grin.

"You're the big bad wolf," She mumbled, slightly incoherantly at the brunette's astounding beauty. Santana's grin broadened.

"She wolf," The Latina corrected with the wave of one manicured finger.

Both girls were momentarily distracted by hearing the quiet click of San's bedroom door closing. Britt must have decided to leave them to it. Q slowly turned back to her brunette friend before smiling and whispering, "You look..." She made a small gesture with her hands, unable to word just hw fantastic Santana looked in that moment.

S grinned before letting her eyes rake up and down Quinn's body, making the blonde girl blush furiously. The Latina crossed the room in a few quick strides and took Q's hands in her own. "So do you," She said before kissing her friend, ever so softly on the lips. "Come on, we should get going before all the free booze is gone."

Quinn chuckled. "There's gonna be free booze?"

"For three hot girls there's always free alcohol, Q," Santana informed her with a roll of her eyes and a tug on her hand.

**...**

When they got to Puck's, which was conveniently only about three blocks away from San's place, the alcohol was flowing and the joint was already packed to the brim with drunk, gyrating teens. The lights were dim but bright enough to for them to see their already wasted school mates staggering around making fools of themselves. San took hold of one of Q's hands and to her other side one of Britt's. She dragged them in the direction she knew the kitchen, and booze, to be.

They managed to squeeze through all of the people crammed into the makeshift dancefloor in the Puckerman's lounge room and emerged into the almost equally as packed kitchen area. Puck was in the middle of the small room standing inside a ring of jocks shouting at him to chug some vile liquid. He seemed to be only happy to obligue. When he spotted them he shouted something indecernable before staggering over to them.

"Heeeey ladies!" He slurred pulling all three girls into a tight group hug. When he released them he almost violently pointed to the fridge, barely missing Mike's face by an inch with his gesture. "There's heaps of booze in there! Help your selves! Get looooose!" With this he stumbled back to the group of boys who had moved on to making Finn drink a ridiculous amount of beer through a funnel.

Santana laughed loudly at the mohawked boy before taking his advice and getting them all something to drink. Some moron had left an almost full bottle of beautiful vodka in the fridge which she claimed as her own. This wasn't going to be a bad night after all, she decided, feeling the familiar burn of alcohol hitting the back of her throat.

**... **

Santana had absolutely no idea what time it was. Maybe about midnight? They had lost track of Brittany pretty soon after they had gotten to the party and just now, San realized that Quinn was no longer by her side. She downed the rest of her vodka and orange juice and pushed her way out of the kitchen. She was only just becoming aware that she was maybe, kind of, a little drunk.

Having successfully survived making her way to the dancefloor she caught a glimpse of blonde hair heading toward the stairs. Sighing before squeezing her way through a mass of bodies she reached the other side in tact and looked around. She finally spotted her blonde Godess smirking at her from the landing at the top of Puck's staircase. Q gestured with her head and disappeared into the out of bounds area on the second floor.

S glanced around before quickly bounding up after her friend. Her head spun a little when she reached the top but she was determined to locate Quinn. Moving from room to room down the hallway she finally reached the only closed door. Puck's bedroom. She took a deep steadying breath before twisting the handle and moving inside.

Santana leant against the door as she watched the other girl staring absently out the window. Slowly, Quinn turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed a little hazy, making San think that she wasn't the only one that had been making the most of the free alcohol at the party. Once their eyes met, it was only a matter of seconds until they had both crossed the room and met in a heated kiss.

Q's hands were cupping her face and Santana had grasped the blonde girl by the hips, pulling her against her. S soon found her back bump against what she assumed to be Puck's dresser. Quinn's hands left her face and she showed an almost unbelievable amount of strength by half lifting San by the legs so she was sitting on top of the chest of drawers. Santana paid no mind to the things they had just knocked over as her dress rode up, allowing her to wrap her legs securely around Quinn's waist and crush their two bodies together. Not once did their lips leave each other's.

Moving her hands upwards, San balled her fists in the front of Quinn's dress trying to close the minute gap between them. All she managed to do was tug down the dress to expose Q's chest to the cool air. San's tongue brushed the blonde's lower lip and Quinn ran a single warm hand up the side of the Latina's thigh, up under her dress. Santana moaned softly into Quinn's mouth before biting down softly on the other girl's lower lip.

"Ow," Quinn breathed pulling back slightly. San's eyes widened and she raised her hand quickly to Q's lip. The blonde kissed her thumb softly with a smile. "You still have your caps in silly."

The brunette girl ran her tongue over her sharpened canine teeth with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I forgot about them. I can't take them out until the glue disolves," She said with disappointment. "Should we stop?"

Quinn gave an unlady-like snort as she rolled her eyes. "Just try to stop me from kissing you right now, Santana. No biting," She whispered the last part just before pushing her lips to San's. Slowly, carefully, their kisses turned more urgent. Building back up to the intensity they had just lost. With their tongues intertwined and their hands in all the right places, Santana felt intoxicated from more than just the alcohol raging through her bloodstream. There was something about Quinn that made her heart beat wildly in her chest and her head swim. Being around the blonde made her feel more alive and more happy than anything else in the world.

Just as Quinn's hand had returned to caressing the Latina's silky thigh they heard the mad giggling of two obviously intoxicated people outside Puck's door. Quinn pulled back immediately, completely aware of the position they had been in. Santana slipped off the dresser and set about fixing her dress.

Santana huffed and crossed her arms with irritation when a stumbling Brittany burst through the door with a barely standing Rachel Berry in tow. "Hey guys!" Rachel slurred happily, looking like she had the intention to go and give them a big hug. San stepped back and was relieved when Brittany tugged the short brunette over to the bed. Quinn's eyes widened and she made to leave the room. "Maybe we should, uh, leave them to it?"

S was too busy staring at the two drunk girls on the bed with a thoroughly disgusted expression on her face. She thought she almost threw up a little in her mouth when Rachel leant over to kiss Britt. Before their lips touched, however, Rachel toppled over face down in Puck's mattress. Completely passed out. San laughed loudly while Britt pouted and poked the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rache?" The blonde asked, shaking the Diva softly.

"How is it that Rachel Berry got more drunk than we did?" Asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

Santana chuckled, "Girl can't hold her liquor. She's too fresh at the whole drinking game." The brunette sighed and made her way over to the bed. Part of her wanted to ditch the annoying little hobbit but she knew she just couldn't do it. But only because Brittany liked her. Not because she was Santana's friend. That's just ludicrous.

She unceremoniously rolled the small girl of the bed and onto the floor. The dwarf sat up with a start. "Hey! What's that for? You big meanie," Rachel pouted before groaning. "I think I may have had too much to drink."

"No shit, Sherlock," San replied. Quinn frowned at her while B helped Rachel up off the ground. "What? Not my fault the kid can't hold her booze."

Rachel gave another dramatic groan. "I can't go home like this, my dads will kill me!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it, Dwarf. You can come back to my place and crash. My parents are cool with it. You'll have to share a bed with B though."

Brittany beamed and Rachel fist pumped the air. "Whoo!" She cried before Britts had to save her from toppling over.

It took all three of them to haul Rachel down the stairs and to the front door. Right before Santana's hand hit the handle she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Puckerman reeked of alcohol and his eyes were red and hazy. Boy was smashed.

"You babes, leavin' already?" He half shouted, almost falling over. "Where's my good bye kiss?" They barely understood what he said, he was slurring his words so badly. He leant forward with the obvious intention of kissing a shocked Santana before a small hand pushed him away. San looked back to see Quinn glaring angrily at Puck.

The small blonde ushered them all outside into the fresh air. Brittany was supporting Rachel who had broken into a rendition of some Broadway song that made Santana cringe. She was about to snap at the Hobbit before she felt a hand slip into her own. She looked over to her lovely friend with a smile.

"Come on, Farbay, people might talk," She joked bumping her shoulder into her friend before placing a light kiss on her flushed cheek.

Quinn grinned, "Let them."

**... **

**Spoiler Alert! THEY HAD SEX. You guys know what I'm talking about. You know. I saw it on Tumblr before I saw the episode and I just thought a Gleek got creative with their GIF making again. But no. They banged. Quinntana happened and Brody is probably a male prostitute. I thought I had died and gone to my happy place but apparently Ryan Murphy has been going all Inception and checking out my sexy, sexy Quinntana dreams. **

**Sorry this chapter was so late guys ;_; I love you. **

**Check out my Tumblr if you wanna and maybe we can talk :3**

**It's spatulakid .tumblr .com **


End file.
